


The Missing Part of Me

by Jellibeans104



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Completed, Dream is a football player, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, tiny bit of angst in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeans104/pseuds/Jellibeans104
Summary: This is a DNF college au. George transfers to a college down in Florida majoring in computer engineering and coding. It was his first day and he was late, in doing so he bumped into an intriguing blond.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 251





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first real story and not a one shot I hope you guys enjoy.

It’s crazy how things work in life. How life gives you the just the right person at a time of crisis. This person ends up being the other half of you. The universe is weird like that. It’s crazy because it happened to both Clay and George and this is their story.  
•••••

The warm haze glowed through George’s dorm window lightly hitting his face. The warm morning sky was so peaceful. A nice juxtaposition for how the day was going to go. 

George sat upright suddenly frantically looking at his alarm. “Shit shit shit,” he muttered realizing it was 8:30 and he had class at nine all the way across campus. He ran to his closet to find something okay to wear. However nothing seemed to come to his liking. He sighed and just chose a plain T-shirt and tan shorts because unlike England it was hot as balls. He missed how normal the temperature was in England. George didn’t even want to be here but the computer program was amazing. It was George’s dream to code and mess around with computers. It might seem weird but it was the only thing that made George happy. 

George was snapped out of his trance and back to the reality: It was his first day starting at a college and he was going to be late. Great first impression. 

Slamming the dorm door, George sprinted out of the building. He ran as fast as he could to the computer science and engineering building. Stuck in the trance of trying to get to class on time he bumped, no more like ran over, into a taller man. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry,” The man spoke gingerly holding out a hand to help him out. 

“No I’m sorry I should have been paying attention to where I was going,” George giggled, looking the man in the eye. His eyes were the weirdest thing to George. It fascinated him. George knew they were green but they looked piss yellow. Even with the harsh color George didn’t feel threatened. There was a hidden kindness that made his heart flutter. Hesitantly George took the warm hand and pulled himself to his feet. 

“Just look where you’re going next time,” the mystery blonde man smirked, grinning ear to ear, “See you around,” the man waved and with that he was gone. This left George dumbfounded not really knowing what to say. His eyes widened and he began to run towards the building again, the butterflies in his stomach fading.  
•••••

George busted the doors open with one minute to spare. Thank god. He took his seat next to a younger man and opened his laptop. The younger looked at him. 

“Are you new too?” He whispered. The thing George took notice of was the fact the boy also had a British accent as well. Weird.

“Yeah I just transferred from England,” George offered the boy a smile. 

“Cool! I’m Toby by the way,” he smiled, “I transferred here as well with my friend.” 

“Toby who the fuck is this,” yelled a strange blonde from beside the brunette, staring accusingly at George as he took his seat. He was baring the same British accent as well. 

“This is George. He transferred from England as well,” Toby replied.

“Oh a man with higher caliber I see,” the blonde stated smugly. All of a sudden his eyes lit up as he grabbed the others arm, “We have to tell Will and Niki.” 

“Oh my god we do!” He yelled excitedly. 

“Oh I’m Tommy by the way and I ain’t no bitch,” he smiled, but then he was cut of by the professor entering the lecture hall,

“Alright everyone sorry I’m late. I’ll get straight into it this is coding 101. I’m Professor Smith but you all can call me Phil,” the older blonde man stated, “I don’t care as long as you are passing the class.”

“Pushover,” Tommy muttered to Toby. Toby grinned and slapped the other behind then neck.  
•••••

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

“What year are you George you look to old to be in Coding 101,” Tommy asked.

“Im 24 but I’ve never gone to college specifically for this. I already know all of the things in that class but I have to take it to get the credit,” obviously older stated.

“Damn he’s fucking old,” Tommy replied muttered to himself, “We just turned 17.” George cocked an eyebrow,

“How are you at college in the US then?” 

“Because we are fucking smart that’s why,” Tommy yelled, “anyway come with us we want you to meet some people.” This child scared George because he was six feet tall and had so much confidence. Tommy grabbed George’s arm and dragged him to where he assumed was the dining hall. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy whisper screamed at the taller man, “look I’ve found a fellow European,” he started proud of himself. 

“Hey I’m George,” he held out a hand. As Wilbur took it.

“I’m Wilbur as I’m sure you know. You can call me Will for short.” He stated kindly before continuing, “I’m sorry you have to deal with the child, he’s a handful,” he whispered just loud enough to let Tommy hear.

“Oi bitchboy,” Tommy yelled, soon becoming preoccupied by something else he was doing with Toby. George laughed, it felt good to have some of the same people here.  
•••••

Once done with eating and messing around with the group of three, George went off to his math class. George took a seat behind a light brown haired man. He opened his laptop and began to prepare for the class. The professor came in and started the lecture. They were about 15 minutes in before a familiar blond came bursting through the door. The man in front of him rolled his eyes. 

“Nice of you to join us Clay, please take a seat before I fail you.” She rolled her eyes. Clay was the man that he had bumped into earlier. 

The blond took a seat next to the light brown haired man as the two started to giggle. George couldn’t help but stare. This man sure did have a charm with others. He looked like a Greek god for heavens sake. George quickly shed his eyes away not wanting to be caught admiring the man. Clay turned around abruptly,

“I knocked you down this morning right?” He inquired.

“Um yeah?” George stated not really knowing what else to say. 

“Ha I told you Nick,” Clay slapped the others arm. He turned around putting his hand in his palm, intently staring at George, he was grinning and was really giddy for some reason. 

“Clay turn back around in your seat or I will make you sit out of your game on Friday,” the professor sneered done with the younger mans behavior. Clay immediately turned around and was “paying attention,” but all that could come to his mind was the brown haired, brown eye, British geek. 

George pushed up the rims of his glasses as he giggled at the taller mans antics, the pit in his stomach growing warmer.

“Oh so you think this is funny,” Clay shot a playful glare at the Brit. 

“Yes, yes I do actually.” He whispered trying to hold back the fits of laughter that were seeping from his mouth. A light wheeze came from in front of him. 

As class ended Clay turned around immediately got into the same position he was in earlier. George ignored him as started to pack up but Clay kept on staring. 

“Take a picture it will las longer,” he smiled making direct eye contact with the man kneeling down to his eye level. Clays breath hitched and red creeped onto his face. George giggled and stood back up. He packed his things and went to leave when he herd Clay shout from behind him,

“I never got your name!” He yelled

“Well then I’ll just remain a mystery.” He giggled leaving the room and Clay dumbfounded. 

“Yeah this could be a good start,” George smiled as he whispered to himself and closed his eyes letting the sun warm his face.


	2. Football Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay continue to meet in odd places. George agrees to watch football (whatever weird American sport that is) with Tommy Toby and Will. What George doesn’t know is that a certain blond was the quarterback of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I really appreciate it also there is going to be some more Clay POV as well as references to some of Tommy’s videos.

George entered his dorm and with a solid swift motion he jumped into his bed. Even without doing much he still was completely exhausted. George hugged his pillow tightly before falling asleep. 

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly until Friday afternoon. 

“Oi bitchboy!” Tommy screamed the older swiftly turning around at his newfound nickname. “We have to watch the sport Americans call Football. There is a game tonight we have to go.” Tommy pleaded as Toby giggling next to him. 

“I don’t know I have homework I need to catch up on,” George started. 

“Did I ever tell you that HOMEWORK IS FOR BITCHS! We ain’t no bitches Gogy. Don’t be lame.” Tommy muttered accusingly at the older, to which the older cocked his eyebrows giving off a small smirk. 

“Okay I guess,” he smiled. Will showing up behind the three,

“You got him to go?” Will asked absentmindedly. 

“Of course Will. I’m the most persuasive person I know,” Tommy replied cockily. George rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but smile at the younger. He was a different breed that was for sure. 

George sat pecking at his food, too absorbed in conversation to notice a certain blond standing behind him.

“George I have a question,” Tommy inquired oh so innocently. 

“Hm?” George replied.

“What is an STD?” Tommy asked as George spat out is food. Becoming very red and looked away nervously. 

“I don’t know ask Will,” he stated simply after composing himself.   
••••

Clay walked into the cafeteria his eyes immediately shooting to a table of one particularly loud teenager. As he examined the table and there sat mystery boy sitting still laughing occasionally. He observed the brunette. His smile seemed to light up the entire room when he laughed. The more Clay looked at the man the more entranced he became. A warm bubbly pit arose in his stomach as he observed the brown eyed beauty.

“Earth to Clay,” Nick waved his hand in front of the blonde face Clay dramatically rolled his eyes, “You need to focus my dude we have a game tonight. Who were you staring at anyway?”

“No one,” Clay stated looking away as heat rose from the back of his neck to the tops of his ears and finally dusted upon his freckle dusted cheeks.

“Oh my god who were you looking at? Nobody gets my baby riled up like this for no reason,” Nick playfully impersonated a mom, which to Clay was endearing, but at the same time annoying. Clay just shoved his head further away from Nick. The redness of Clays cheeks had increased largely. The short brunette got up and started to walk in his direction.   
••••

“Gogy what is sex?” Toby continued on grinning as the teens burst out into fits of laughter.

“I am not apart of this. I’m leaving. There’s only so much of you two I can take for one day,” George walked away. The pair was such a pain in his ass. Laughter erupted from behind as George rolled his eyes.

George sighed picking up his trash heading to the bins. He felt a pair of eyes land on the back of his head as he turned around. He was met with Clay staring at him with a look George couldn’t quite pin point. Admiration? Possibly. George looked Clay dead in the eye before smirking and heading out the door, a soft pink dusting his cheeks as he left.  
••••

Clay watched the man put away his trash. Why on earth was he so infatuated with this individual? Clay didn’t even know the others name. Too caught up in thought, Clay didn’t even notice he was making eye contact with the smaller until it was to late. The brunette gave a sly smirk before heading out the door. Clay stiffened up, eyes widened, as a familiar feeling arose in his chest and a dark crimson blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Dude no way,” Nick grinned looking at his best friend, “I’m so happy for you!” Clay stared at him blankly. This is not the way he wanted to come out to his best friend but here we are.

“Thanks,” he muttered walking away trying to get something to eat.  
•••••

George finished his classes for the day and turned in to “Get Ready” for tonight’s game. He found a navy blue hoodie and white skinny jeans. Blue and white being the school colors. 

A frantic knocking came from the door to his dorm.   
George knew who it was, and was annoyed at the fact Tommy would not stop knocking. 

“Come in Tommy,” he sighed regretting giving the teen his dorm number.

“Why do you sound disappointed Gogy?” Tommy smirked. George rolled his eyes he hated that nickname more than bitchboy. “We need to leave or we will be late,” Tommy added as he whined.

“Okay whatever let’s go,” George gave another eye roll. 

George walked along side Tommy as they went to pick up Toby next. 

“TUBBOOO!” Tommy screamed into the door, knocking it with his fist repeatedly. George smirked at the nickname Tommy had given his friend. 

“I’m coming I’m coming,” Tobys voice came muffled from the other side of the door. Soon after he opened it and the three set off to the stadium knowing they’d meet Will there.   
•••••

The white orbs of the lights blinded George as they stepped into the already crowded stadium. George let out a hiss as he covered his eyes. In doing so he lost the pair of teens in the crowd. He wasn’t under average height but he also wasn’t tall, so he couldn’t see the two boys anywhere.

“This is just fucking great isn’t it,” George sighed muttering to himself.

“Need some help no one comes to a football game alone,” A voice came from behind him. George whipped around and was met by an unfamiliar face sitting on a ledge of a table. 

“I-I don’t really know,” he stated simply, “I came here with my friends and lost them.” The other man quirked an eyebrow, his hair clung to his face being suppressed by a beanie.

“Funny accent,” the guy muttered offering a quick smile, “I’m Alex by the way,” he hopped off the counter offering George a hand to shake.

“George,” he replied taking the hand suspiciously. 

“ALEX?” A voice called through the emptying concessions, “Oh there you are the game is about to start,” the man grabbed the others hand as he tried to lead the dark haired man out. 

“Karl,” Alex said dragging out the L reluctantly following the other. He turned to George before he left, “Bye George hope you find you friends,” he waved disappearing behind a brick wall. 

“Okay if I were Tommy where would I go?” George muttered to himself as he left the concession box. George was interrupted by thought when he herd an all to familiar voice booming from behind him. George whipped around and was met with Tommy screaming nonsense at the refs. George rolled his eyes once again and took a seat next to the blond. 

“Oh there you are I thought you were lost,” Tommy said grinning at nothing in particular. 

“I was,” George replied, facing back to the field. He wasn’t paying much attention to the announcer until a name peaked George’s interest.

“Now coming on to the field, the dream himself, leading his team into two championships, Number 55,” he paused in suspense, “CLAY WILSON!” (I made up a last name sue me) George’s eyes shot to the center of the field as he saw the blond standing proudly in the center of the field. 

The game started and was now closely approaching half time.

“This game is so stupid I have no idea what’s happening,” Will stated from next to George. The taller man had gotten there soon after George sat down at the beginning of the game.

“Me too,” George stated absentmindedly to busy staring at number 55 on the field. 

George rested his head in his palm as he leaned forward. Clay had taken off his helmet and sweat made his hair cling to his head. George could see Clay visibly get annoyed as he pulled his hair back with a black headband. Clays friend went up to him to whisper something and peered over at George who was already to caught up appreciating Clay to notice. Suddenly, Clay made direct eye contact with George. George’s eyes widened but he didn’t remove them from Clays piercing yellow ones. George’s face contorted to a wide grin still staring contently as he leaned forward deepening the stare. Clay grinned back cocking an eyebrow. George narrowed his eyes in response. It was as if they were playfully teasing each other through looks. This back and forth continued for what felt like hours until George was snapped back into reality. 

“Who the fuck are you drooling at George,” Will stated looking between the smaller man and the field. They were in the front row closest to the field and Will couldn’t decipher who George was looking at. 

“No one,” he panicked ripping his eyes from the blond, a rosy tint swept across his face.

“Bull shit,” Will stated challenging George.

“I swear,” George said getting defensive. Will’s eyes narrowed searching a lie. He knew George was lying but didn’t want to make the smaller uncomfortable so he just sighed and left it be. Tommy also not prying even thought he easily could. He felt some sort of sympathy for the man because early on Tommy noticed who infatuated George had become with number 55.   
•••••

The game ended too soon and everyone went there separate ways. George dove on his bed and recalled the intimate stare the two had partook in. Heat rose in his cheeks as he smiled to himself. Soon drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Also if there are any errors I’m sorry because I wrote most of this chapter at 3 in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monday after the football game Clay and George meet at math class again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, or happy holidays if you don’t celebrate it. I’ve been trying to post updates everyday and I’m enjoying it too. Tomorrow I don’t think I’ll update because it’s the holidays. Anyway enjoy the chapter

George groggily opened his eyes to the treacherous sound coming from next to him. He groaned quite loudly sitting up. He did not want to go to this 9 am lecturer. 

Reluctantly he changed into new cloths, got ready, and headed out the door. He checked his watch 

8:36

His stomach grumbled in response as he decided to get something to eat first. Once at the cafeteria he picked up a cereal bar and some juice and dashed out the door. He arrived at 8:51 and took his normal seat next to Tommy and Toby. The pair had become quite a comfort for him. It was just their dynamic as friends that made him so intrigued. They were both very chaotic but in there own separate ways making them a perfect fit for each other. 

He sat down and prepared for the lecture.   
•••••

The bell rang and the students piled out of the lab. Coding 101 was super easy and was basically a waste of time for George. However he had to take it first before they got into the interesting stuff. 

George had classes every other day and worked in between them just to get some extra money. He worked at “The Brew,” which was a coffee shot just outside campus. His hours were crap, he worked the late shift because it was the only one they had open. George tried not to complain but seeing as he had school and work he needed as much sleep as possible. Upon everything else a certain blond kept on creeping his way into George’s head every night. George could not stop thinking about this man. He visibly sighed leaving the lab. 

“Wait up George!” He herd Tommy call out from behind him. George slowly turned around

“Huh?” He asked tiredly having a one hour break before his next class. Tommy caught up to George and started to talk nonchalantly about anything. Tommy knew something was wrong with George. He was acting weird. Tommy wasn’t the best at comforting but he did know how to make the brunette laugh. So that’s what he did. Toby was better at comforting but he was very oblivious to how George was acting so he went along with conversation as if it were normal. They joked around and laughed as the three made their way to the Cafeteria. 

The three sat down next to Will and a girl.

“WOMAN?” Tommy screamed as she laughed lightly. This woman really thought Tommy was her younger brother in the way he acted. 

“Yes Tommy a woman,” she replied giggling turning to George, “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Niki,” she held out a welcoming hand. 

“I’m George,” the other smiled taking the hand. She definitely was one of the Europeans as her accent was thick. With that the 5 of them had completed their European group.   
•••••

George waved off as he headed to math class. He sat in the same seat as last week and got ready for class.

Surprisingly, Clay had shown up five minutes before the class started. He jumped into his seat and turned around to face George.

“What’s up Clay?” George peered at the staring man, quirking an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” he replied quickly as he noticed a sticker on the side of mystery boys laptop, “You play Minecraft?” He asked pointing to the sticker. 

“Mhm,” George replied turning his screen around to show Clay what he was playing. His eyes sparkled as he grinned at the loading screen, “How about you?” George asked.

“I love the game so much,” he replied, “it’s a really underrated game,” he stated. The blonds friend sat next to them listening intently. He grinned over how excited the other was over a video game and how just as excited the brunette was as well. 

“Did you know you can actually jump six blocks?” Clay asked resting his head in his palm. 

“No way! Really? How?” The brunette asked widening his eyes with a tint of sparkle and wonder hidden within them. To this Clay wheezed and showed the other, “that’s fucking sick,” George grinned ear to ear. 

“I know right?” Clay grinned back, “Wait can you code?” He asked

“Of course I love coding,” George replied. 

“Have you done any plug-ins?” 

“Yeah, I can show you some if you want!,” George replied excitedly to someone that finally gets it. 

“Yeah I would...” Clay was interrupted by the teacher starting the lesson, “love too,” he whispered before turning back to the teacher leaving George genuinely smiling.   
•••••

The lecture came to a painfully slow end. As George was eager to continue to talk to Clay. 

“Do you want to see the plug-ins now?” George asked packing up his things. Clay eagerly nodding but the smile drained from his face as he turned to Nick. The two had plans that night. Nick nodded his head towards George smiling. Clay gave a silent thank you and turned to follow George. Nick was beaming at the fact his friend was so happy.  
•••••

“You want to come back to my dorm or something?” George asked.

“Woah it’s the first date and I don’t even know your name,” Clay teased wheezing lightly. 

“You are so stupid,” George turned away trying to hide a light blush spreading over he cheeks as he giggled. 

“Am not,” Clay snapped back wheezing harder. 

“Are too,” George shoved him playfully. 

“You did not just do that,” Clay tried to remain serious but he soon broke into a fit of wheezing. 

“I’ll fucking do it again, bop bop,” George replied hiring the top of Clays head. He too was falling over in laughter. He started to run away to the direction of his dorm laughing. Clay started to chase him realizing that this was his block of dorms as well. 

“You are the idiot not me,” Clay laughed not nearly as out of breath as George was. They entered the block of dorms. 

“That’s bullshit,” George replied hitting the other again.

“What is it with you and abusing me,” Clay whined rubbing his “hurt” arm. 

“Oh I’m sorry you want me to kiss it to make it feel better,” George pouted his lips as he mocked Clay opening his door. 

“Yes actually I do,” Clay replied smugly. 

“Ha to bad,” George said plopping on the side of his bed. 

Clay rolled his eyes laughing slightly. The pair were acting as if they’d been friends forever and Clay didn’t even know George’s name. 

“Can I at least get your name?” Clay pleaded.

“Hm,” George paused, “no,” he laughed. 

“What whyyy?” Clay cried out. 

“Because,”

“Because why?”

“Because I said so,”

“Then I’m leaving,” Clay threatened as he got up.

“Alright fine,” he grabbed Clays arm and pulled him back, “I’m George,” he smiled. 

“Nice to meet you George,” Clay repeated sitting down on the others bed. The name fit the other so well it kind of hurt. 

“Whatever,” George rolled his eyes grinning. 

“Now I want to see the plug-ins,” Clay started. 

“Yes yes,” George sighed keeping a bright smile on his face.   
•••••

Hours flew by like seconds and before the pair knew it, it was dark out and approaching midnight. 

“I should probably get going,” Clay started as he yawned. Of course he didn’t want to but he had classes early that morning. 

“Probably,” George repeated yawning as well. 

“Aw does little Georgie need to take a nap?” Clay teased flicking the older as he got up from his spot on the bed.

“Leave me alone whore.” George muttered laying down on his bed covering his eyes. 

“That hurts,” George could here the grin on the others face, “bye then bitch,” Clay grinned shutting the door. 

“What an ass,” George smiled recalling the events of the night. 

Oh he was falling bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the support on this book I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes to work at his job when a unexpected guest shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I’m back! I’m sorry for the little break I took but my chapter got deleted yesterday so I had to rewrite it. I hope everyone’s holidays were good!

George groaned wrapping the apron around his waist. Another night another waste of his time. The Coffee shop he worked at only gave him hours in the dead of night, and there would be two people that came in at best. It was Wednesday night and he was already beat from classes he had that day but luckily he’ll be able to sleep in tomorrow.

George slipped behind the counter and tapped mindlessly his mind wandering. He sighed as he opened his laptop.

“Might as well get some work done,” he whispered to himself, preparing for the long 8 hour shift. The only good thing about this was George had a particular reliance to tiredness, which is why he took the job in the first place. He was an insomniac and could go for days on end without sleeping. 

He groaned at the brightness of his laptop as it booted up. A pale blue light dimly lit his face, as he decided to finish his coding project and get it out of the way. Halfway through setting the commands the doors bell rang. He rolled his eyes as he shut the laptop carefully. 

He walked behind the counter once again and looked at the new costumer. He was met with piss yellow eyes and fluffy blond hair. 

“Hi Georgie,” he smirked taking a seat in front of the counter, “I didn’t know you worked here,” he finished.

“I just started,” George replied, “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll just have a tall black coffee,” he stated resting his head in his palm straining mindlessly at the boy who was making him coffee. George concentrated hard not wanting mess the order up. 

“Here you go,” he finished handing the tall man his coffee. 

“Thank you,” he hummed taking a sip. As George looked up and gave him a smile. Clay couldn’t help but think that George was the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on. He watched as George brought his chair and sat parallel to him. Resting his hand in his palm starting back tiredly at Clay. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart but neither of them backed away. 

“Clay I’m bored,” George said just above a whisper, looking Clay dead in the eye. He leaned deeper into his hand. 

“We have to change that then,” Clay replied inching closer whispering lowly. 

“Like how?” George breathed out. Clay shivered as hot breath tingled the outside of his lips. Clay snapped out of it realizing what was about to happen and he didn’t want to lose his new friend. Instead he pulled away taking George’s hand and leading him to the center of the shop. 

“Let’s dance,” he smiled innocently peering at George. 

“I am not much of a dancer Clay,” George giggled in response, as he took the others hand.

“Just follow my lead,” he smirked grabbing both of George’s hands in his own and started sway to the music.

“You are so stupid,” George smiled lovingly at the taller. 

“I know I am,” Clay replied with a goofy grin plastered across his face. 

He let go of one of George’s hands to spin him around. George giggled reattaching his hands to the other’s. They swayed for a bit until Clay pulled one of his hands away and draped it around George’s waist. Sparks of electricity radiated from the space for George. A warm pool rose in his stomach as he looked away a dark red dusting his cheeks, “he is just a friend doing friendly things nothing more,” George thought. With this George put his hand on Clays shoulder as they continued to sway to the faint music of the shop. Silence pooled over them as they stared deeply into each others eyes. The silence wasn’t awkward if anything it was welcoming. 

Soon they bust out in laughter for no apparent reason. The pairs position didn’t change as they continued to sway with occasional twirls. 

Once the song passed they broke away, both wanting to go back to the embrace. 

“I’d love to keep going Clay but I have to finish some work,” he winked heading back to behind the counter. Clay tensed up thinking he saw it wrong. George winked at him. Heat rose from the pit of his stomach as he follows George.

“Awww what work,” he complained trying to compose himself.

“I have a project for my coding class,” he smiled at how flustered he had made the other. 

“Oooo tell me what you are doing,” Clay replied excitedly. George quirked an eyebrow at the others sudden eagerness. 

“Well I’m just putting in some commands to make the curser draw a flower,” he smirked as he had already done most of it. 

“Can you show me this sounds cool,”

“Okay now you’re just mocking me,”

“Am not,”

“Are too,” the two bickered back and forth in playful banter. The hours sped by as it seems to do with Clay, and George’s shift came to an end. He packed up the register and out up his apron.

“Wow you stayed for my entire shift,” George breathed out trying to regain his breath after what Clay had said. Another employee walked through the door relieving George. So the pair walked out of the shop.

The morning sun hadn’t even risen over the horizon as they strolled into campus grounds. It was still pretty dark out and George had managed not to bring a coat. He shivered bringing his arms around his body. Clay took notice of this and pulled off his sweatshirt. George cocked an eyebrow as he watched the other. However when Clays shirt rode up George looked away blushing hard. 

“Here take this if you’re cold,” he smiled speaking softly, handing George the sweatshirt. 

“You don’t have-” he replied immediately getting interrupted by Clay,

“No I insist,” 

“Thank you,” George’s smile brightened looking up as he graciously took the sweater from him. He pulled it over his head as warmth erupted from inside him. 

All Clay could think was how oversized the hoodie was and how Clay only wanted to make George smile. He peered at George as he grinned.

Before George had come into his life he never smiled he slacked off in his classes and he never seemed to care about anything. Something about George had changed him and it was for the better. 

“Do I look stupid?” George asked noticing the other staring, “Or do you just love to look at me,” George challenged smirking.

“No you don’t look stupid,” Clay giggled.

The pair soon reached the dorms. Clay walked George to his room. George opened the door and peered inside before flipping around and leaning on the doorframe. 

“Thank you for spending the night with me Clay,” he smiled and with the sudden boost of confidence he kissed Clay on the cheek. It was only for a split seconds but Clays mind short circuited. George giggled evilly before backing into his room shutting the door lightly. He sighed happily leaning against the door he just shut. He longed for Clays touch again. 

Clay watched in shock as the boy shut the door in his face. A soft buzz came from the place where George had left his lips as Clay lightly caressed it. He bit his lip trying to hold back a smiled as he walked back to his own room, still giddy about the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked the chapter. I know it’s on the shorter side but at least it’s something lol. Have a nice day


	5. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay stops by to thank him for everything he has done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. I’m sorry this chapter didn’t come sooner so I made it a little longer. I hope y’all liked it. The story is about to get more interesting

George sat upon his bed longing for some sleep. However he was too wrapped up in coding a new plug in idea. He thought Clay would appreciate it so he continued to pull through. The pair had grown closer since the coffee shop encounter. Their personalities clicked together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Now they could barely go a day without seeing each other. George felt the lightest he’s felt in years. He smiled more, laughed more. Clay would bring it out and it would get to the point where George’s face would hurt or his belly would do flips. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. As the newly blossomed friendship continued to grow stronger, the two would see more of each other. They only had one class a week together but that didn’t stop Clays late night runs to the coffee shop on the days George worked. They also went to the library together often after they had an encounter a couple of days after the coffee shop incident. 

~Flashback~ 

George picked out a book for his research paper he so desperately didn’t want to do. He was hoping for Tommy to return or at least something to relieve his boredom. George twiddled with the him of the hoodie he claimed was his now. It was way to comfortable to give back. He continued to skim through it as he felt a presence fall to the side of him. 

“I don’t know what to do!” Clay slammed his head against the table as it muffled his words. In return George giggled at him as Clay shot him a warning glance before continuing to smash his head against the table. The table rattled in response.

“Clay stop you’ll hurt yourself,” George replied trying to stop the laughs from pooling out of his mouth. George carefully rested his hand where the table and Clays forehead had met. He gingerly held Clays head as the movements slowed. “Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” He leaned down to eye level with Clay, “or are you just going to continue hurting yourself,” he questioned in a deep voice just above a whisper. It sent unwelcome shivers down the taller’s spine. George stared into the sharp yellow eyes that stood before him before gently removing his hand. 

“Ugh,” Clay groaned lifting his head up missing the warmth of the others hand, “I just don’t know what to do,” he trailed off repeating himself, averting his eyes quickly, “I’ve been trying to get my grades up. Im not the best student but ever since I met you...” he trailed off before continuing, “I feel like I should really start to try more.” To this George quirked his eyebrow smirking, “What?”

“Nothing it’s just...” George sighed, “I get it. It kind of feels like whenever I’m around you I can be myself, like my true self,” he expressed and smiled lightly before returning to look down to his book, “what do you need help on?” George offered.

“Oh um,” the taller brushed his hands through his own hair and looked away, “it’s just this stupid English exam I have coming up and I have to get a good grade on it. At least a passing one,” he sighed returning to his previous position of his forehead being smashed into the table. He buried his head in his arms and let out a muffled groan, “I’m not going to be able to do this,” he let out a suppressed defeated breath. 

“Clay look at me,” George rubbed the others back, which caused the blond to immediately look at the brunette, “You are going to do fine. I promise.” He looked at his friend sincerely before continuing, “I’ll help you with what you need okay?” Clay weakly nodded before sitting up to explain what was going on. 

“Sup bitch,” Tommy yelled sitting next to George, eyeing the other suspiciously. Clay quirked an eyebrow at George. George only looked away. 

“Hi Tommy,” George sighed in defeat.

“Who is this?” Tommy questioned leaning in closer to Clay. Of course Tommy knew who he was. This was the man George had been drooling over since the football game but George didn’t need to know he knew. Tommy thought of this as him being nice even if being nice was never in Tommy’s vocabulary. 

“Oh um this is Clay, he’s in my math class,”George replied and Clay weakly waved scared of the boldness of this child. 

“Quite a prick if you ask me,” Tommy replied earning a smack across the back of his head from George, “What? I’m just saying,” George glared at him. 

“I’m sorry about the child. I would say he isn’t normally like this but I’d be lying,”George smiled nervously. 

“I take offense to that bitch boy. I’m leaving to find someone who appreciates my company,” 

“So nobody,” George sassed back. Clay let out a wheeze. 

“Whatever Gogy. Tubbo likes me,” Tommy sighed defeated sticking his tongue out before leaving. 

“Gogy?” Clay questioned cocking an eyebrow

“Shut it,” George stated turning away as Clay wheezed harder. Eventually George let himself giggle. After the encounter with Tommy, the pair had continued to strategize for hours. Clay had never been more thankful for someone in his life.

~End of Flashback~

George smiled fondly at the memory when he herd a light knock at his dorm door. 

Clay had been up late waiting for his exam grade to roll in. He bobbed his foot up and down fast as his dorm mate notice.

“Dude I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Nick said from across the room, “I’ve never seen you actually care about grades before, it kind of unsettling,” 

“I know,” he blurted out letting a weak smile come to his face when he thought of George. 

“Oh my god it’s that British kid isn’t it?” Nick said sitting next to his friend on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah,” he smiled fondly at his legs. 

“You should ask him to come with us to the movies on Saturday I want to know who made Clay, the quarterback horrifyingly bad student, Clay, finally start to care about something else,” The light brown haired man stated sassily before laying down. He giggled to himself as if he were funny. 

“You think you’re so funny don’t you?” Clay squinted at the younger. 

“Yes I am quite funny actually,” he stated cockily pushing at Clays back. 

“Whatever dude,”

“Seriously ask him,”

“Okay I will,” a light red dusted his cheeks. He looked back down at his phone as he refreshed it. His heart stopped. The grade had come in. His heart pounded in the center of his chest as he opened the grade. 

89%

A wave of relief washed over the blond as he smiled widely. The best grade he’d gotten in this class in years. 

“I’m proud of you Clay!” Nick came out from behind him as he noticed his best friends expression. 

“I-I did it,” he stood up abruptly, “I’ll talk to you later Nick,” he slammed the door as he rushed out without a word from Nick. 

He came to George’s dorm number as he knocked softly. It was pretty late at night and didn’t want to startle the smaller if he was asleep. The door lightly swung open to reveal a disheveled George. He had a baggy sweatshirt on with loose pajama pants. Clay recognized the sweatshirt as his own. In realization a warm bubble came up his chest. George’s hair stuck up in different directions. George lightly rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, and to Clay he looked beautiful. 

“What’s up Clay?” George yawned as he continued to run his eyes. Clays eyes beamed with happiness as he tackled George in a hug. George instinctively snaked his hands around Clays waist. The hug felt addicting like a drug. It filled the pair up with so much serotonin they never wanted to let go. 

“I did it George!” He explained hugging the smaller tighter as George snuggled into the warm embrace. It felt like instinct even thought this was the first hug the pair had done.

“What did you get?” George questioned tiredly looking up at the taller. 

“89% Can you believe it?” He spoke giddily. 

“I knew you could do it,” he spoke softly squeezing the taller before longingly pulling away. George didn’t want to, neither did Clay but George did in fear of making things awkward. 

“Thank you so much George,” he beamed.

“You’re welcome dumbass,” George rolled his eyes before opening the door wider to let Clay in. Clay took the hint and came into the dark room only being illuminated by a computer screen on the desk. 

“You weren’t asleep?” Clay questioned to the screen. 

“Nah I was working on a plug in that I thought you’d enjoy,” George replied nonchalantly. 

“Aw for me Georgie?” 

“Shut up whore before I delete it,” he smacked Clay on the back of his head playfully. Clay wheezed as he took his place on the end of George’s bed like he had done so many nights before. George turned his attention back to the screen when Clay interrupted him again, not that he was complaining. 

“Do you wanna go to a movie with me and my friend?” Clay asked nervously. He didn’t know why he was nervous, he wasn’t asking George on a date so it didn’t matter. Right?

“Yeah of course I do silly,” George said turning around to see the others relieved expression. 

Soon enough George had finished the plug in and flopped stomach first into his bed next to Clay. Clay got a devilish idea as he stuck two fingers into George’s side causing the other to jump and let out a shocked noise. George looked up at Clay.

“Why did you do that?” He asked amused slightly. 

“Felt like it,” he replied turning his head to the door. He got another idea so he snatched the black rimed glasses off of George’s nose giving a playful smirk. 

“Fuck you,” George said in response, “Give them back,” he reached across only for Clay to stick his hand out further. 

“Hm,” Clay thought, “no,” he smirked seeing George’s expression change to equal playfulness.

“I’ll fucking make you,” he muttered before tackling Clay onto the bed straddling him and pinned his arms above his head. Clay short circuited, his brain hot wiring. As it faded he realized George was reaching for his glasses. Clay smirked when the older tried to take them. Clay used his strength to flip them over so now Clay was the one on top. He let his legs fall to each side of the brunette. Clay placed the glasses on his face and pinned the brunette down. He leaned down close to the brunettes face. A dark crimson washed on the smaller’s cheeks.

“You are so blind Georgie,” he whispered lowly his breath mingling with the others lips. George didn’t say anything he just weakly nodded. Clay pulled away as he placed the glasses back on George’s nose. He let go of the brunettes hands and got up, “I’ll see you on Saturday,” he winked and shut the door. 

George sat up to process what had just happened. He readjusted his glasses and went to get some water. God only knows he needed it.


	6. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support. I was really considering discontinuing the fic because I had a lot of block and was just losing motivation. A comment on the last chapter made me decide to pick it back up again. Let me know if you all like it.

The next few days went by like a blur. George hadn’t seen Clay since the late Thursday night. It is now the Saturday he had been anticipating for what felt like forever. George tends to over exaggerate but the the two days he didn’t see Clay made him feel the loneliest he had felt since the first day of College. George pondered for a second. Two months had passed since he got there. To George they felt like seconds. George didn’t know why he was longing to be around Clay and was even more scared to ask the question I’m fear of the truth, but what he did know was that it was Saturday and he could see his friend again. 

George started to freak out. “Surly it’s not a date,” George thought. It couldn’t be there would be another person there. George sunk his head and let out a loud groan in frustration. He thought quickly about what to wear. He stood in front of the mirror adjusting his glasses slightly. He brushed the rim as he smiled fondly at the night from two days ago. 

George finally decided what he wanted to wear. It was casual enough to be for a hangout with friends, and formal enough if the event called for that attire. He had black skinny jeans on with rips at the knees. He had a large blue sweatshirt tucked loosely into the jeans that were secured by a belt. He slid on some combat boots and ruffled up his hair letting it curl and fluff out. He smiled at the mirror before checking the time. 

3:30

They should be here any minute. As if on cue a soft knock came from the dorm door.

•••••

Clay was shaken to say the least. He paced the room and Nick could hear the others thoughts.

“Dude why are you freaking out it’s not a date,” Nick sighed worried for his best friend. 

“I know but what should I wear? I mean I want to impress him.” Clay whispered the last sentence. He didn’t want to be a dick in case George showed up in something nice and he didn’t want to over dress. 

“Just wear something casual man,” Nick replied getting quite amused at how weird the blond was acting. 

“Ugh fine,” Clay sighed in defeat as he exited the room with some clothing. Clay stared into the mirror. He wore a white hoodie under his varsity jacket. The hood slightly peeked out from under the coat. He pulled on some light blue skinny jeans with rips scattering the legs. He pulled on some black high top converse before exiting the bathroom. 

“Handsome as always,” Nick joked as he mocked the older.

“Shut it,” he sighed checking the time. 

3:28

“We should leave,” Clay stated to no one in particular as he left, Nick trailing behind him.

They approached the door and he knocked lightly. George opened the door, and Clays jaw hit the floor. George was even more gorgeous every time Clay saw him. Clay could barely keep himself from choking and a dark read dusted his face. His stomach did twirls and a sense of warm heat bubbled from his inside. 

“Wot?” George asked smiling brightly at the other. 

“Oh-um,” Clay was at a loss for words. Nick noticed and stepped in.

“Hi I’m Nick I’ve seen you around,” he smiled holding his hand out.

“Hi I’m George, I think you know that though,” he giggled making a warm feeling pool in Nicks stomach. The laugh was contagious. George closed the door softly and poked Clay in the arm, “You still alive there?” He asked quirking an eyebrow. 

“U-um,” Clay cleared his throat composing himself. He lifted his face to be more genuine and continued after a short pause, “yeah I am silly,” Clay said sticking his tongue out poking the smaller back. 

“Okay I have no idea where the theater is,” George started. 

“George can you talk more,” Nick stated ignoring the statement with the child wonder. This caused Clay to smack the younger.

“Um why?” 

“You’re accent,” Nick started, “I’ve never herd one before,” he laughed and George joined in. 

“Okay I’m sure my accent is very fascinating but we’ll miss the movie,” George stated getting up to head out. He glanced over to Clay who was staring at the him fondly. George returned the gaze and giggled softly before turning around to head to the door. 

“I can see why you like him Clay. Good choice my friend,” Nick stated lowly so George couldn’t hear, patting the taller on his back.

“I know,” Clay responded nonchalantly looking at the brunette. 

•••••

The trio appeared at the theater and went to the popcorn stand. They ordered a large to share and headed into the theater. 

“Thank god we didn’t miss the trailers,” George stated eagerly sitting down next to Clay. 

“I’m so glad you said that,” Clay replied in agreement glancing at the other smiling.

“You guys are weird,” Nick sighed kicking his feet up. 

“Yeah we are the weird ones,” Clay muttered earning a soft laugh form the smaller next to him. 

“I herd that,” Nick glared. 

“Good,” Clay started. George didn’t add anything in fear of not wanting to be overbearing to Nick. 

“I hate you,” Nick replied.

“Fuck you,” Clay egged on.

“Just like if fucked you’re mom last night,” this earned a smack in the ribs from the taller who was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. George sat in amusement as he observed the pair.

“Oh shoot would you look at that I have an emergency I need to go sorry for bailing,” Nick lied. It wasn’t even a good lie it sounded so fake. He sat up and walked out and gave Clay a wink before disappearing through the door. Clay glared back at him but was thankful for some alone time with George. 

“Wonder what’s wrong,” George started concern lacing his voice.

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious,” Clay responded and with that the pair fell into a welcoming silence.

George had shivered cursing the gods for whoever made movie theaters so damn cold. The movie intro started to play as George rested his head onto Clays shoulder slowly. 

Clay tensed up as he felt the soft brown hair tickle his neck and shoulders. He glanced down at the smaller and couldn’t help but melt into the soft gesture. Looked down at George as he could feel him shiver. Clay sighed smiling softly as he lifted the arm rest inviting the other to come closer. George took the hint and scooted in closer so their bodies were touching. He leaned his head into the blondes chest snuggling closer into the warmth. George ignored the sparks flying from his whole body as Clay did the same. Clay draped his arm loosely around the smaller’s shoulders. 

Clay sighed and subconsciously started to play with the brunettes hair. George leaned into the welcoming embrace as his eyelids fluttered shut. After a few moments George glanced at Clay who was contently smiling down at the brunette. George stared lovingly. No not lovingly that’s a strong word. George shook the thoughts from his head. George shifted so his body was facing Clay as well. Clays arm dropped to the space next to his thigh. The pair didn’t exchange any words, they only shared the same longing look. 

After a few moments the movie was completely forgotten and the pair was lost in each other. George shifted his hand over to Clays and locked pinkies slowly. Clay broker the eye contact to look down before smiling like an idiot, at least that’s what George thought. Clay shifted his hand and further laced their fingers together. Warmth and electricity exploded from the simple intertwining of their fingers. 

George grinned as he got lost in the soft yellow eyes. Like he said before, they must have been the most beautiful jade green. George subconsciously leaned in closer. 

Clay took notice of this and stiffened as George searched his eyes. Their breath was softly hitting each other’s lips. Clay leaned in closer as his nosed bumped into George’s cheek. Clay brushed some hair out of George’s face and rested his hand on George’s cheek. George’s breath hitched as he looked up into Clays eyes. His brain could only focus on the fact that Clay was so close. Any movement would cause their lips to touch. George squeezed Clays hand lightly and leaned into Clay hand. 

“Oh fuck what have you gotten yourself into Clay?” Clay thought as he took a leap of faith and leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH IM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!! Anyways <3 thank you guys! I hope you liked it


	7. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support. Now that it is the weekend I can post some more content. 
> 
> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE AND MENTIONS OF THE F- SLUR SO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ I WILL PUT A 🔹 WHERE IT STARTS AND A 🔹 WHERE IT ENDS
> 
> This chapter is a continuation from the last chapter. Enjoy :)

Clay leaned in. 

Their bodies froze as Clays lips gently brushed the others. It wasn’t a kiss but fireworks exploded from the area. A loud crash from the movie startled the pair into pulling back. George squeezed Clays hand as he jumped around. Clay thought it was endearing and smiled fondly at the other. George turned around to face Clay, to which Clay observed the overcast red on the others face.

Clay started to move smooth circles on the others hand. He took a moment to feel how soft they were. It was a direct juxtaposition to his hands, which were corse and rough. Every girl he had been with in the past hated them and never held hands with him unless he put “lotion” on them first. George was different. Well he was different from all of them in many ways, but he didn’t pull away and he kept his hand there. It was seemingly comfortable for the other. Clay snapped out of his thoughts as he broke the gaze as he glanced down at their hands then back up to George. 

George looked nervous. Not flustered or uncomfortable or annoyed. He looked nervous and Clay stood in wonder. Why did he look nervous?

“C-Clay?” He asked breaking the long silence between the pair. 

“Mhm?” He replied giving the smaller’s hands a soft squeeze in reassurance. Clay had a small wave of nervousness wash over him. Did he do something wrong? Did he read the situation wrong? 

“Can we get out of here it’s boring,” he breathed out looking up at Clay for an answer. 

“Yeah of course,” he he gave a small smile and picked up their things, not letting go of George’s hand. 

George liked Clays hands. They were always warm and felt welcoming. Sure they were corse but George didn’t mind. He wanted to stay like this forever.   
•••••

The pair had left the theater earning a couple of weird glances from their intertwined hands. Not that Clay cared because all he cared about now was George. 

“Where do you want to go?” Clay asked swinging their hands lightly.

“OH I KNOW!” He yelled with excitement. His eyes lit up, “Come on I’ll show you,” he smiled widely and started to drag Clays hand. 

“He is so cute,” Clay thought, or at least he thought he thought it.

“Who is?” George stopped and turned around and cocked an eyebrow giving a slight grin. George knew who he was talking about because there was no one on the streets. George decided to taunt him, dare he say flirt with the blond. 

Clay stiffened as he realized he had said it out loud. Clay decided it was the time to be bold. 

“You are,” he replied. George’s face fell shocked at the younger. George grinned as he bit his lip turning away as he continued to pull the taller. “God damn that was hot.” Clay thought as a light pink dusted his cheeks. He matched the grin on the others cheeks 

“Where are we going you have been here less than three months?” Clay couldn’t help but wonder. 

“You’ll see,” he taunted glancing back at the other before turning to walk again. 

The pair passed their dorms and came to a clearing behind them. The beech stared back at them as it lapped small waves of water over the sand. The air was salty and started to cool down from the heat of the day. 

George started to slide his shoes off at the edge of the sand. Clay stopped him. 

“If we are going to the beach we have to do it right,” Clay stated giving him a small reassuring smile. 

“What does that mean?” George questioned.

“It means I’ll meet you back here in 30 minutes.” Clay grinned turning away. 

George slipped his shoe back on following the blond to their dorm block. The pair separated and each went into their own dorm.   
•••••

George flopped on his bed. He brought his hand to gently brush his lips where Clays had lingered not even an hour ago. For gods sake all he wanted to do was kiss the man. George finally admitted he liked Clay more than a friend. It wasn’t internalized homophobia that made him realize it. 

He knew he was gay. It’s one of the main reasons he left Brighton, college was the best way to get out and George loved coding so he left without a trace. 

It was the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. George longed for Clays touch and wanted to be around him all the time. Clay had plagued his mind for the last two months. Every lingering touch and flirtatious joke swirled around Georges mind. 

He audibly groaned. 

Spending hours with the man nearly everyday made him fall faster and harder. Even with it only being two months George has never felt like someone knew him better than Clay. On the nights at the coffee shop, the pair would talk about anything and everything. The long shifts became short as time passed with a blur. 

The pair hadn’t shared one thing with each other. It was their love for one another. 

The burn of the embers started at the fateful running into someone and knocking into them. From then on the embers grew into a vast fire. 

Once again George groaned. He loved the blond and was finally able to admit it. 

George stood up and scrambled through his closet to find the one pair of swim trunks he had. They were light blue with palm trees on them. He slid on a tank top over his chest. Stopping at the familiar divots in his skin.

🔹🔹🔹

He slid his hand over the healed wound on his stomach. The scar would remain there for the rest of his life. The one thing he swore to never tell anyone was his father. 

~Flashback~

“No son of mine will be a f** you are unnatural and a shame to call a son,” George’s father hissed venom seething from his mouth. Anger and rage coated his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” George croaked out tears falling freely down his cheeks.

“You don’t get to say sorry,” his father shoved him into the sharp corner of the table. George cried out in pain. His head became foggy upon impact. He slid down cowering underneath the table. 

His dad came back with a small blade in his hand. 

“I will make sure you know how much of a disgusting human you are,” his father hissed as he shoved his son down to the floor. George cried begging for his father to stop. Rage filled his fathers eyes as he pulled the knife down to the boys stomach.

“You will know what you are from now on,” he hissed. A sharp pain pooled around his stomach as George screamed. His father only smacked him to shut up. His father pushed the knife deeper and harder breaking the skin further. His father carved out three letters. Three letters that would stain his skin for the rest of his life. Blood seeped from the wounds as a lingering metallic smell flooded his nose. Tears coated his cheeks as his vision became blurry. Black filled his vision as the last thing he saw was the evil maniacal grin of his father. 

He woke up in the hospital two days later.

F. A. G. The letters filled his chest and stomach. 

~End of flashback~

The incident happened one year ago almost to the day. He decided from then on he couldn’t be in Brighton anymore.  
🔹🔹🔹

One tear slid down his cheek as he traced the wounds with his fingers. He often had nightmares about the day but since Clay had come into his life the nightmares became minimal. He pulled down the rest of the tank top and slid out the door making his way to the beach.   
•••••

Clay became giddy with excitement. He grabbed some swim trunks from his closet. He hadn’t felt this happy around someone in years. Blinded with contentment he didn’t even realize Nick sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I take it your date went well,” he smirked slyly as he put emphasis on the word date.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Clay responded grinning ear to ear as he continued to rummage through his closet to find another towel.

“What happened you have to tell me,” Nick bounced up and down like a child as he waited to hear. 

“I don’t even know Nick,” he sighed sitting down next to his friend, “We almost kissed,” Clay continued recalling the events from the evening to his friend.

“Dude it sounds like you’re in love,” Nick blurted out

“What?”

“The way you talk about him or look at him. Every time you talked about a girlfriend or a girl you’ve never gotten this passionate. Even with Grace you never talked about her like you do George,” Grace was an ex girlfriend of Clays that he was with for almost two years. 

Clays mind swirled with George’s oh so beautiful face. He was really fond of the boy. Now hearing what Nick was saying made everything in his mind click. He loved George. 

“I guess I do,” he whispered smiling to himself. 

“Knew it,” Nick grinned falling back onto the bed. 

Clay changed and headed out the door.  
•••••

By the time he had arrived George was sat down on the sand peering at the waves and listening to the hum of the seagulls in the distance. 

“Hey George,” Clay smiled sitting next to the boy. George was lost in thought and the sudden noise from next to him made him jump.

“Hey Clay,” George replied softly.

The pair stayed in silence for the next couple of minutes 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” George asked smiling softly up at sky. It was painted with soft pinks oranges and yellows with hazy clouds covering small spaces. The sun was dropping to just above the horizon and made the water glow with a soft yellow. The ocean seemed to be calming down as soft waves hit the shore. In the distance George could see the sparkle of a boat gleam as it rode to the peer. A soft breeze sprinkled the two as Clay looked at the man before him. George’s hair blew softly in the wind and a light glow of orange covered his face. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Clay replied without doubt as he returned his gaze from George up to the sky. 

“What?” George looked at Clay.

“I said it’s not as beautiful as you,” Clay gazed down at George, offering a small smile.

“Oh um thank you,” George trailed off. He was beyond flattered because he knew Clay meant it. A light red dusted his cheeks as he smiled softly. 

The pair continued in a comfortable silence. George’s hand inched towards Clays as he once again interlocked their pinkies. Clay took the hint and moved his hand to interlock with George’s. After a moment Clay abruptly stood up pulling George along with him. He let go of their hands as he started to pull his shirt off

“Let’s go swim I can teach you how to get good shells,” Clay offered getting giddy. 

“Okay,” George stuttered as he gazed at the mans toned back and arms. His tan chest glowed from the sun. He was even more amazed then before as he let his eyes wonder. He took a much needed breath before following. Clay looked at him expectingly as George began to lift his tank top. He stopped in horror of what he had done as he pulled his tank top down fast. 

Clay watched horrified of what he just saw on the smaller’s stomach. Clay got angry but most of all sad. He wondered who could have done such a thing to George. 

“Oh um it’s not what it looks like,” George stated trying to explain. But before he knew it Clays arms were wrapped around him. George stood in shock. Why didn’t Clay say he was gross or walk away. George looked wrapped his arms around Clay as well. 

“Who did it George?” Clay asked softly after holding the other. It was silent and George started to shake. Clay let them fall to their knees as he deepened the hug. He pulled George impossibly closer. Clay started to feel wet spots on his skin as George began to shake more violently. “You’re okay. You have me. It will be okay I promise.” Clay whispers sweet nothings in the boys ear rubbing small circles on his back. 

The pair stayed like this for a while. Clay noticed George had stoped shaking. 

“Is it okay if I don’t talk about it,” he mumbled into the others chest. 

“Of course you don’t have to. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

“You don’t hate me?” George asked tilting his head to look up at Clay.

“Why would I hate you George?” Clays heart broke for the man sitting in front of him. Clay took an oath to himself to never let George get like this again.

“I...” he started to ramble on about incoherent gibberish. George couldn’t meet Clay in the eye as he continued to mumble. Clay looked down and cupped George’s head shifting it to look at Clay. George although surprised by the action did not stop mumbling. Clay softly cupped the brunettes face as he leaned down. He pressed his lips to the other slowly hoping to reassure the boy. As he closed the gap between them George tensed up. 

It was happening. All the want for this came bubbling to the surface. After the initial shock George kissed back. He pressed further into the man as his arms snaked around his neck. Fireworks were the only word to describe what happened. Sparks exploded from their lips as a flame was ignited. The burn of the fire inside George was enough to make him combust in to fiery passion. George tilted his head leaning into the kiss more as he shifted onto Clays lap wrapping his legs around the taller’s torso. The kiss wasn’t rough. It was passionate and full of all the pent up feelings the two had been having over the course of the two months. They soon pulled away for air.

“That seemed to shut you up my god George,” Clay breathed out playfully earning a smack from the other. George’s eyes were no longer stained with tears instead they flowed a soft hue of orange from the sun hitting his chocolate brown eyes. He was beaming.

“Do it again,” George demanded looking lustfully into the blonds eyes. Clay grabbed the hem of George tank top and pulled him into another soft kiss. The pair smiled into it.

This was George’s version of perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably be wrapping up the book soon but stay tuned because I have another idea for my next book. Anyways sorry this chapter is so long I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Much love :)
> 
> Bye


	8. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if colleges have a homecoming dance/football game but in my world it does so shut up 
> 
> I’m kidding don’t at me
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. This chapter is super long so I hope you all enjoy it.

George felt light. The constant storm that clouded his head was lifted. He felt free after the beach day. A fuzzy haze fell over him every time he was around Clay. He felt secure and safe, which is something he hadn’t felt in years. The fact Clay held him tight and didn’t let go when George finally opened up to him about the past secured George’s thoughts on the blond. The days grew lighter and George had hope.   
••••  
George collapsed on his bed smiling like an idiot. 

It was almost a week after the beach and George had decided to come and watch Clays football practice. Girls surrounded him giving a bunch of questioning looks. The group probably wondered why he was there seeing as they were there to admire the other football players. George was there exactly for that. He admired the tall piss yellow eyed mess of blond hair. Every once in a while Clay would glance up to George and give him a look of yearning. 

George watched his lover intently and Clay met his gaze. George glanced down biting his lip as he smiled back at the blond. He got a sense of déjà vu from the nights that happened weeks ago.   
•••••  
Clay so desperately wanted to be next to George in the moment especially after the look the brunette gave him. He gazed down as a bright red dusted his cheeks. He chalked it up to the fact he was sweating. 

“Nice to see George here,” Nick said from behind him playfully. Clay jumped a little startled he was so abruptly taken out of his trance.

“Heh yeah,” he looked at the brunette lovingly before meeting Nicks eyes. 

“Awwww you guys are so cute,” Nick said shoving the other.

“Shut up,” Clay mumbled. 

“Does Clay have a girlfriend?” Darryl joked from behind them after hearing a part of the commotion. Clay stayed silent looking at his team mates 

“Oh come on Clay who is she,” Zak added searching the stands. Clay grimaced because it wasn’t a girl it was George. George quirked an eyebrow from the stands and Clay just shook his head in response. 

“It’s no one,” Clay responded pulling his gaze away from George so no one could meet it. 

“Aw it’s gotta be someone,” Zak replied to which Clay stayed silent, “Well can you at least tell us about her?” Clay cringed at the word her.

“I guess,” Clay mumbled turning to Zak and Darryl. Now the rest of the team trickled in and was waiting contently. It wasn’t often Clay fell so hard for someone and have it be so noticeable. Nick was about to burst with laughter. He was red in the face and he squeezed his eyes shut. “What a shit friend,” Clay thought glaring at the younger. 

“We’ll go on then!” One of his team mates shouted. Clay didn’t even know where to begin. A light pink dusted his face as he looked down nervously. His palms became sweaty and shook slightly. He took in a deep breath.

“Where to even start,” he paused before continuing, “h-she,” he caught himself, which only cause a loud laugh to explode from his friend beside him. Clay gave a rough punch to the guy before continuing, “she, is probably one of the most beautiful people I have met and I could get lost in her eyes for an eternity,” Clay shifted before smiling and closing his eyes, “he has the most gorgeous eyes. They are a beautiful brown color but they glow a hue of orange when the light hit them. He makes me want to become a better person and now that I’ve met him I feel complete,” he opened his eyes smiling fondly at the ground not even noticing he messed up the pronouns. Everyone stayed silent as their gaze dug into Clay. 

“Well I think we need to meet this man,” Zak said breaking the silence offering a supportive smile. Clays eyes widened as he looked up. Nervous sweat broke down his head. 

“Huh- what?” Clay asked 

“Dude no ones judging you and we are glad you’ve found someone,” one of Clays teammates said. They all smiled in agreement. He never knew his friends were so accepting. The group turned their gaze towards the stands.   
•••••

George sat still once Clay turned away giving him one last glance before turning to Nick. The team started to gather around him so George’s attention landed on a girl sat next to him. The light brown haired girl was staring intently on George. 

“Can I help you?” He asked in a nice tone. He didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable despite the fact the girl next to him was making him uncomfortable.

“What’s a pretty guy like you doing in a place like this?” She purred leaning closer.

“Oh um just watching my friends,” he grimaced at friends. To be honest he didn’t know what they were but still.

“You have a girlfriend?” She purred slightly gracing his forearm. 

“N-no,” he gulped pushing her hand off of his arm trying to drop the hint he was not interested. 

“I can help you with that,” she cooed inching uninvitedly closer.

“I’m good have a nice day,” he stood up abruptly and head down the the first row of bleachers. He shifted his gaze to Clay once again only to be met with the entirety of the football team gazing up at him. He froze and his eyes widened. He frantically looked at Clay a light dust formed on his cheeks.   
•••••

The groups eyes landed on the brunette. Clay stiffened as he knew they would figure out that it was him. 

“That’s him isn’t it?” Zak asked as Clay and the brunette locked eyes. George gave a questioning look as he slowly sat down in the seat. Clay shrugged offering a small supportive smile. 

“Yeah that’s him,” he smiled fondly at the brunette. 

“Good man,” Zak responded patting Clay on the back, “he’s a keeper,” 

“That’s what I said,” Nick yelled from behind. Clay rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Clay warned before playfully smiling. Clay felt better now that they knew. He didn’t have to hide George. The team turned away and started to finish practice.  
•••••

George felt the gaze leave him as the players left to go back on the field. 

“Oh I get it now,” the girls voice came from behind him, “sorry for making you uncomfortable,” she apologized.

“It’s fine,” he replied grateful she wasn’t one of “those” people.

“Who are you looking at?” She asked.

“55,” he replied. 

“Good choice, I personally like number 15,” she said pointing to Nick. George giggled before looking returning his gaze to Clay, “God I wish someone looked at me the way you look at Clay,” she sighed.

“Huh? What?” he didn’t really know how to respond to someone like that.

“I hope things work out. I’ve got to go but it was nice meeting you..”

“George,” 

“George,” she repeated smiling and heading off.   
•••••

The practice soon ended and George made his way behind the breeches where he met Clay after practice. He grinned and became giddy. Clay rounded the corner immediately smiling and engulfing George in a long hug. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled into George’s shoulder. 

“I missed you too,” George smiled closing his eyes. He brought the taller closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms loosely across Clays neck as he started to play with the blonds hair. Clay placed a soft kiss on the brunettes neck in approval, which sent rapid tingles exploding from the area. Clay lightly moved his lips up to George’s jawline and eventually to George’s lips. 

George giggled as he smiled against Clay before returning to the kiss. Clay smiled bigger as he closed his eyes. He brought his hand up to George’s head and thoughtfully graced his thumb across the others cheekbone gently cupping his jawline. He tilted George’s head up and turned his own head to the side deepening the slow kiss. 

They broke apart only for George to giggle

“You’re stinky,” he laughed playfully pinching his nose shut. 

“That was low Davison,” Clay gasped as he replies egging the other on, “After all of that all we’ve been through you treat me like this,” he sighed dramatically and kept a big smile on his face. 

“Well I’m sorry I appreciate good hygiene and you don’t,” he quirked an eyebrow playfully.

“Shut up Mr. I don’t play sports or do anything remotely athletic,” Clay rolled his eyes giggling.

“Make me,” George inched closer teasing the taller. 

“Oh I’ll fucking make you,” Clay mumbled gripping George’s shirt and pulling him close slowly. George breathed heavily as his eyes widened, a dark blush streaming against his cheeks. All George could think was how hot that was. 

Clay pressed his lips slowly to George’s. George was pleasantly surprised at the action. He thought Clay was going to be rough but it was quite the opposite.One of the things George loved most about Clay was how gentle he was. It was different than Clay walking on egg shells around George, Clay was just genuine, and the gentleness expanded from that. 

Clay pulled away 

“Aw come on,” George pouted. Clay only laughed in response before sitting down on the concrete floor motioning for George to join him. George complied as he took a seat across from Clay. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Clay asked. George nervously nodded bitting his lip, “The homecoming game is this Saturday and I was wondering if you would maybe want to...” his voice trailing off. George’s nerves calmed and he gave a encouraging smile for Clay to continue, he drew a breath and continued “go maybe I don’t know, as my date?” George smirked as he plotted.

“I would but I’m busy,” Clays face fell.

“Oh what are you busy with?” 

“Going to the dance with my boyfriend,” George replied nervously as he hoped Clay would get the hint. 

“Boyfriend?” He asked as his voice cracked and a hurt expression washed over his face. In his mind George had another person and he was not having it, “are we a joke to you? Who is he?” The joke flew over his head as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, he was beyond hurt. 

“You know him pretty well actually. He’s super gorgeous. Golden blond hair green eyes,” George decided to keep the joke rolling until Clay figured out the boyfriend was him. He continued, “he’s the quarterback number 55,” Clays eyes shot up. George was grinning at him.

“I’m you’re boyfriend?” Clay grinned brightly.

“If you want to,” George replied in satisfaction.

“Of course I want to,” Clay paused and continued, “you’re an ass I thought you found someone else,” 

“Okay,” he replied sarcastically, “it’s not like I’ve been spending everyday with you and don’t have anytime for another person,” he rolled his eyes playfully before shifting closer to Clay. 

“Shut up,” Clay sighed in embarrassment as he opened his arms for George to hop into, “does that mean you’ll go to the dance with me?” 

“Of course asshat,” 

“Hey!”

The pair sat in silence as George shifted over onto Clays lap. He rested himself on one of Clays thighs and draped his legs across his boyfriends. He smiled laying his head down listening to the slow breathing. Clay laced their hands together and rested them on top of George’s leg. Clay wrapped his free hand to secure George in place. 

They were at peace. 

Clay rested his forehead on top of his lovers mess of brown hair nuzzling closer to the warmth. The pair could stay like this for hours and both of them were nodding off threatening to fall asleep.

“Am I interrupting something,” a voice came from the opening. George jumped frightened at the sudden disturbance. This caused a chain reaction and Clay jumped away as well. They glanced to the voice and it was Nick, “I’m sorry but I had to the coach is looking for you Clay,” he glanced in the direction of the field. 

“Ugh,” Clay groaned as George shifted off of him, “what does he want?”

“I don’t know but it’s probably about the game on Friday.”

“Fine,” he groaned once again standing up George doing so as well. He glanced at George longing for him once again. 

“It’s fine I’ll see you at my dorm,” George reassured placing a hand on his lovers forearm. It was a Thursday meaning George had the day off from classes and work. He often worked Monday Wednesday and Friday nights (with the acceptation of home football games) and sometimes on the weekend. 

Clay nodded weakly as he placed a soft kiss on his head and left. 

“You two make my heart hurt,” Nick mused glancing at the smaller. 

“What?” George laughed, “Why?” 

“I just want what you two have,” he stated simply before waving and heading off in the direction Clay did. George sighed as he turned in the direction of the dorm room.  
•••••  
George smiled like an idiot at the events earlier that day. Clay was his boyfriend. Something about the label made him giddy. He decided to roll over and play on his computer messing around with different things. He got sucked into a trance and didn’t even notice the light opening and shutting of his door. 

“Hey George,” Clay sighed laying down next to the smaller. His eyes were pinched in concern and laced with stress. 

“What’s the matter?” George asked concerned, and closed his laptop and turned to face his boyfriend, who smelled fresh. Thank god he took a shower. 

“Stupid fucking coach,” he sighed George sat silent letting him continue, “all the pressure of this game is put on me. Like if we don’t win it’s my fault. Not to mention it’s one of the most important games of the year,” he sighed rubbing his head turning to look at the ceiling. 

“I’m sorry Clay, pressure shouldn’t be put on you like that. I know you’ll do great though,” he said hopeful.

“Not to jinx anything but I think you’re my lucky charm,” Clay smiled turning to the brunette. 

“Why is that?” George asked as he giggled

“I do better each game you are in the stands,” Clay sighed meeting George’s gaze.

“You sure about that,” George cocked an eyebrow and giggled, “don’t let your ego cloud your judgment,” he bit back sassily.

“Fuck you pipsqueak,” 

“I take great offense to that,”

“Good,”

“Asshole,” 

“Bitch,” Clay snickered moving closer to the smaller and started to playfully tickle him. Clay moved on top of George to get a better angle. His fingers trailed down Georges stomach as fits of screaming laughter filled the room.

“Stopppp,” George drew out as he giggled clenching his body. Clay laughed at him and continued. He found a spot on George’s bare side that made him cry out in laughter. George swung his hands around as Clay peppered his face in light kisses. This only made the brunette grin wider. Nothing in that moment could falter Clays mood. The toddler type scream George emitted was enough to make everyone in a room smile. Clay loved this about the brunette. 

Clay continued to pepper kisses across the brunette face as he rested his hands against the smaller’s warm sides not moving them any further. 

“Get off me asshole I hate you,” George grinned as he lightly hit boyfriends chest

“But you don’t,” Clay responded lowly playfulness lacing his voice. 

“Yeah I sure I do,” George sassed back

“No ‘cause I think you love me,” Clay teased back getting closer to the brunettes face. 

“Fuck you,” George responded lowly glancing at the blonde lips then back at his harsh yellow eyes. George cupped the blond face bringing it down to his lips. Clay gave no protest. He rubbed smooth circles on the brunettes side with his thumb as he grinned into the kiss. George placed both of his hands on the others cheeks as he deepened it.   
•••••

The night passed with a light mood and bliss. 

George sat on his computer as he tried out a new plug-in idea Clay had given him only an hour prior. He didn’t question the comfortable silence until he herd soft snores escape the younger’s mouth. George turned around only to see Clay passed out on the bed. George chuckled lightly before joining his lover. 

He knew Clay had a somewhat early class tomorrow (early being at 8 in the morning) so he set an alarm. He glanced at his messages as he saw one from Nick

Is Clay with you? He still hasn’t come back It read. 

Yeah he passed out but he’s fine 

George typed out and responded. He pugged both of their phones in as he pulled the covers over both of them. He snuggled his head upon Clays chest flipping on his stomach. Clays rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep instantly.   
•••••

The alarm beeped unwelcomely as both Clay and George stirred awake. George groans aggressively tapping at his phone to make it shut the hell up. When it didn’t work he tried to move to get up only to be forcefully moved back down. 

“Hmf come back,” Clay muffled a whine pulling George back down. 

“Clay we have to get up,” George replied smoothing out the blondes hair lovingly. 

“Fineee,” Clay groaned letting George turn off his alarm. 

George peered over at Clay who was rubbing sleep away from his face. His hair faced every direction and George 

“You’re so cute,” George grinned fondly at his partner. 

“Hm?” Clay asked in a daze. 

“Nothing,” 

The pair exchanged quick conversation before Clay left to get ready for the day and head out to classes.   
•••••  
“You in there George?” Wilbur clicked his fingers as they headed out of their English lecture. George’s last class of the day.

“Yeah sorry,” 

“So what I was saying is I think Tommy wants to paint people’s faces before the game. Are you willing too?” 

“I mean as long as it isn’t to crazy,” George responded

“Good answer mmmmmmmm,” Tommy taunted from behind.

“I take it back,”

“No take backs it’s happening,” Tommy mused and George only rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll meet up with you guys later I’m going to get ready,” Wilbur sighed as he parted ways smiling at the antics of his little brother. The other two parted ways as well to get ready for the game.   
•••••

George sighed closing his door. He wanted to wear something bold but he didn’t know if he had the strength to do it. George pulled on some high wasted white skinny jeans as he stared at the half shirt before him. George so desperately wanted to wear it, but his insecurities always got the best of him no matter the circumstances. George has owned the shirt for several years, and was his favorite before the incident. 

After what happened George could never bring himself to wear it again. Thankfully the pants covered the marking of his past 

“Fuck it,” George said slipping the navy blue crop top above his head. 

George bodied the outfit and he knew it. Confidence flowed through him as he fluffed up his hair. 

For the first time in a long time George smiled at his reflection. Most of all he felt like himself. 

George shut his door softly as he headed off to meet Tommy and Wilbur.   
•••••  
“Damnnn George pop off,” Alex voiced as George entered the meet up room. Everyone’s gaze landed on him. A wave of shock pooled over their faces as they froze in silence. George looked away shyly before normal conversation continued. 

Soon after meeting Alex and Karl, George introduced them to his group of friends. They immediately took a liking to the pair and kept them as their own. Their group now contained Tommy, Toby, Will, Niki, Alex and Karl. 

“Gogy! Get your ass over here so I can paint your face!” Tommy screamed from the other side of the room. George complied and head over to the trio. Tommy and Toby’s design matched Wilburs. Their faces all had a matching washes of blue and white. It wasn’t bad at all, to which George was pleasantly surprised. Tommy painted the brunettes face and the group left soon after.   
•••••  
The group grew to love American Football and they were beyond excited for the game. Screams erupted from the group as they entered the stadium. They were pumped for the game. Even Niki, who was the quietist of the group, was yelling pretty loud. They gathered amongst their fellow students watching the team leave the field. George smiled intently at Clay as he lead the group to the locker room. 

“I’ve got popcorn!” Alex returned with Karl trailing close behind. George wasn’t paying much attention as his gaze was glued to the field as the band was doing pre-game. With every passing minute George became more nervous for Clay. It was almost as if he could feel his partners emotions.   
•••••  
Players aligned the field and George’s eyes were glued to the silhouette of his boyfriend. His wavy blonde hair was pulled back by a black head band and his cheeks held two thick black lines. Clay wore a charming smile as he waved to the crowd. 

For a small moment Clays eyes flickered towards George and they held brief eye contact before Clay pulled away. George smiled as he looked away turning his attention back to the group. 

“And I was like it’s fucking weird that fish don’t have penises,” Tommy spoke in all seriousness. The group roared in laughter. 

“What thought process do you go through? I swear we were talking about roller coasters a minute ago,” Alex asked after calming down from fits of laughter. 

“Don’t ask questions believe me I’ve asked them my whole life,” Wilbur replied loud enough for both Alex and Tommy to hear. Tommy just stuck out his tongue out in protest soon followed by a middle finger. 

“Yeah his brother is fucking weird,” George added teasingly, which caused Tommy’s eyes to shoot up in a glare. 

“Yeah well at least I don’t have a crush on number 55,” Tommy glared back daringly. He was going to keep nice about George’s infatuation with the quarterback, but George had “crossed a line.” Tommy wasn’t upset about the jab (it was true he was weird) he just wanted to egg the older on. The comment was low enough only for George to hear. Even if Tommy was “mad” he would never out his friend. 

“Shut up,” George responded.

“Oh so good ole Gogy does have a crush,” Tommy pushed with a grin. Although Tommy tried his best to stay somewhat low key with the conversation, he accidentally spoke to loud. 

“Oooooo Gogy has a crushhhhh,” Toby added on overhearing part of the conversation. Everyone’s head snapped to George giving him a questioning look.

“Is that why you’ve been acting so weird lately?” Wilbur asked asked with a light laugh. George responded with silence giving a light glare to Tommy. Tommy held his arms up in defense.

“IT IS!” Wilbur screamed in realization, “Come on George tell us who the lucky girl is,” George only grimaced as he felt the strong gazes of his friends fall upon him. A thick silence fell upon the group and George only twiddled with his thumbs. Of course he wanted to gush over Clay and tell them everything about it, but he wasn’t sure if Clay wanted to take that step. George wanted to respect Clays boundaries so he didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t think he wants to talk about it,” Tommy said trying to help, seeing as he was the one who started this. Wilbur shot his little brother a glance and Tommy nodded. George let out a sigh of relief as he returned his gaze to the field. 

Then it struck Wilbur. It wasn’t a girl it was someone on the field. He cringed hating the pressure he had laid upon his friend. 

The group engaged in playful conversation completely forgetting about the encounter.   
•••••  
Soon the first quarter begun and the home team was in the lead by a couple points. However in the second quarter the opposing team edged ahead. The third quarter both teams were neck in neck as both tied at 40 points each. In the fourth quarter both teams were on the defensive. In a wave of disappointment the opposing team got a field goal. The score was now 40-43.  
•••••

The fourth quarter approached its end and they were down by three points. Clay pinched his eyebrows together. 20 seconds was all left on the clock and they just lost possession of the ball. 

“Okay we need to make them turn over the ball. It’s the only chance we have to even tie up this game. We can do this if we work together,” Clay spoke with passion. He wanted to win this for his team but also for George. 

“What’s the plan captain?” Nick asked slowly beside him. 

“We need to shut down their wing receivers they get us every time I’ll take on the quarterback. We do man on guard shut it down and try and get the ball at all costs.” The timer beeped signaling the time out was over. 

“We’ve got this,” Clay reassured before turning back to the field. 

They lined up as sweat dripped down the blondes grime stained face with anticipation. Pictures of George’s face flowed through his mind in quick flashes. He breathed in slowly as he regained focus. He opened his eyes just as the buzzer went off. The ball was passed back and the quarterback held it. Clay looked frantically at where he was throwing it. 

15 seconds. 

Clay anticipated the balls direction as he sprinted in front of the player. He jumped with all of his might and intercepted the ball. 

10 seconds.

Clay took off running as his team mates held off the rest of the opposing team sprinting closely behind. He breathed in heavily as he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. Sweat dribbled down his head and his lungs caught on fire.

5 seconds.

10 more yards.

4 seconds 

7 yards

3 seconds

5 yards 

2 seconds 

3 yards 

1 second

0 yards. 

He reached the end zone with milliseconds to spare. His team reached the end zone screaming his name. They all brought him in a big hug. Clays legs felt like jelly but he grinned. 

“Final score 46-43 Clay Wilson with the 30 yard dash earning a touchdown to bring his team on top,” the announcer boomed .

The crowd piled onto the field cheering. All Clay could think about was seeing finding his boyfriend. 

“YOU ARE LITERALLY AMAZING CLAY!” Nick shouted patting his friends back as he smiled. “I couldn’t have done it without my lucky charm,” Clay thought grinning. Nick removed his hand and turned away. The noises coming from the crowd were quite loud but Clay could hear the accent from a mile away.

“Clay?!” George shouted. Clay whipped his head around. The sight of George took his breath away. (Like I said earlier, George bodied that outfit) Everything about him was stunning. The painted design, a little smudged but that’s besides the point, looked amazing, and his hair was fluffed up as opposed the hair laying somewhat flat against his head. The outfit. Oh don’t even get him started on the outfit. It struck something deep within Clay. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but the something about it made his stomach do flips. Heat rose from his core all the way to his cheeks. 

Clay dropped his helmet and ran up to his boyfriend. George met him in the middle as he jumped onto Clay. Clay picked the smaller up before spinning him around. George giggled wrapping his arms tighter across Clays neck. 

“I told you you could do it,” George whispered closely to his boyfriends ear. Clay only hugged him tighter before setting him down grinning ear to ear. 

“I only did because you were here,” Clay responded. 

“Okay,” George laughed sarcastically rolling his eyes. Clay quirked an eyebrow before lowering his head. The pair stared at each other for a long moment, smiling like idiots. Three words described them in that moment: Hopelessly in Love. 

Clay moved his hand and gently caressed the brunettes cheek. The world around the two dissolved and all that was left was the pair, lost in each other’s gaze. George softly leaned into the hand, staring lovingly at his partner. They grinned wildly at each other.   
•••••  
“I think we know who the mystery person is now,” Alex started earning an elbow in the gut from Wilbur.

“Shhh, don’t interrupt them,” Wilbur hushed smiling at the pair.

“We should leave,” Alex said before walking away, Wilbur following closely after.   
•••••  
“You look amazing by the way,” Clay said breaking the silence. 

“I know I do,” George replied smiling as he did a twirl. Clay lightly wheezed as he bit his lip his eyes trailing up the brunette. George’s eyes widened as he stiffened a light pink dusting his cheeks. Clay wheezed harder.

“Ass,” George muttered turning away. 

“Awe but I’m your ass,” he giggled following George, “Where are we going?”

“None of your beeswax,” George bit back sassily. 

“How rude,” Clay mused as he caught up to the side of the smaller. He shoved the brunette with his shoulder playfully. George glared shoving him back. 

“George!” Karl’s voice came from beside the pair, “We were just looking for you,” he finished walking up to them the group following shortly after. 

Tommy and George made eye contact and Tommy just burst out in laughter. George only glared at the smaller. 

“Who’s this?” Tommy said evilly after his fit of laughter. He just wanted to make George get mad so he aggravated the brunette further. George stayed silent not knowing what to say he just glanced at Clay for any input whatsoever. They shared a look of understanding as George nodded. 

“I’m Clay,” he started slowly holding out a hand before continuing, “George’s boyfriend,” 

The group looked up in shock. Well at least half of the group that didn’t already know. 

“Well I got to go,” Clay smirked giving a devilish glance at George before kissing his cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said lowly. 

“Idiot,” George blushed as he rolled his eyes.

“Well I’m offended you weren’t going to tell us. I thought you only had a crush on the guy,” Tommy said as George made his way to join the group. 

“You knew?” Wilbur asked.

“Of course I knew idiot have you seen the way he looks at the man,” Tommy responded. 

The group fell into small conversation as they neared the exit gate.

“Are you going to the dance with him?” Niki asked as she fell in step beside George.

“Yeah,” he muttered scratching the back of his neck. Her eyes lit up.

“Do you want me to help you get ready?” She asked hopeful. George honestly did need someone to help so he gave a quick nod. She smiled and split off heading towards the women’s dorms. 

Everyone parted ways soon after. 

George opened his door and he fell on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day  
•••••

George awoke that Saturday at 10 in the morning. 7 hours before the dance. He still didn’t have any sort of suit to wear. George sat up slowly rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He grabbed his glasses and placed them onto his head. George had a vague idea of what he wanted to wear but he needed to rent out the parts first. So that’s what he did.   
•••••  
When he came back he set down the cloths on his bed. Renting out a suit took unexpectedly long and he only had a couple hours left. He still needed to get ready. Hastily George got a shower and freshened up. 

He fluffed up his hair the same as last night. George also put in some contacts instead of his glasses and he pulled on a small low hanging collared shirt. On top he buttoned a dark blue blazer around his waist. He pulled on some matching pants along with some dress shoes. 

As if on cue a soft knock came from the door. George opened to let Niki in.

“Wow George that color really suits you,” she complemented smiling softly. 

“Thank you,” George beamed, “Where are we going to start?” George asked hopeful. 

“Okay I don’t know if there is anything to add,” she paused slightly before her eyes widened, “come here,” George hesitantly complied as he sat down on his bed in front of Niki. She pulled out some eye makeup and brushed it across George’s eyelid.  
•••••  
“There you go,” Niki said as she finished. George looked and was amazed. He loved the small pointed eyeliner she did on top of the neutral smoky eye. 

“Thank you so much!” George mused as Niki gave a soft smile.

“Go get your man,” she replied as she left. 

Clay was supposed to make his way over in about ten minutes.   
•••••  
A soft knock emerged from the brunettes door as he hopped up to go and get it. 

“Holy shit,” George said his mouth agape. He stared at Clay up and down. He was wearing a full white suit with a (what George assumed to be) a lime green tie. His hair was neatly waved and shone a golden hue. Clay was gorgeous.

Clay had about the same reaction. Every time Clay encountered his lover, the brunette seemed to become prettier and prettier. It was something Clay could never get used to. The makeup was an amazing touch and it made his stomach heat up. 

Clay held out his hand for George to take as they headed out.  
•••••  
The pair leaved to enter the gym, which was decorated with tacky streamers and balloons. Not that it mattered to George seeing as he was already to distracted to notice. 

Party music filled the room as couples and friends filled the dance floor. Clay and George soon followed them. Clay danced like an idiot making George double over in fits of laughter. 

After a while the lights dimmed and a slow song started to play. Clay held out his hand goofily for George to take. George accepted giggling. George lightly wrapped his hands around the base of Clays neck as he started to sway to the beat of the song. Clay lowered his hands to hold Gorges waist pulling him impossibly closer. George gazes up into Clays eyes as the younger leaned down pressing his forehead to the brunettes. The pair grinned at each other before Clay muttered five words that would change their relationship forever. 

“I love you so much,” he grinned. George smiled wider.

“I love you too,” he placed a small kiss on the blondes lips as he pulled the taller closer to him.

This was perfect. 

As long as they were by each other’s sides. 

That’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter out for a couple days of maybe a week I’m so sorry I’m struggling a little bit right now mentally especially with my ex. 
> 
> Sorry I thought I owed an explanation   
> Also I wanted to thank you guys for supporting me as this and art are usually my outlets for stress. 
> 
> Much love
> 
> Bye :)


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE IM BACK!
> 
> Anyway this is the last chapter so thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me and supporting me all the way. I love all of you guys so much and enjoy the chapter. I apologize for any typos I didn’t catch 
> 
> Enjoy

~5 years later~

George sat up warily. The golden hue of the sun gently lulled him awake. He sighed sheepishly remembering the days when he was so carefree, the days where he wasn’t an adult. His life had changed so much since college. 

It had been a couple of years since both him and Clay had graduated. The day was filled with tearful goodbyes and hopeful beginnings. 

Soon after graduating the pair decided to get an apartment together, just the two of them. 

~Flashback~

“Ugh we’re here,” George sighed dropping his belongings, “it’s a lot bigger than I expected,” George continued stepping in further.

“Thatswhatshesaid,” Clay murmured trying to suppress a wheeze, ultimately failing to do so.

“What was that?” George smiled quirking an eyebrow, hitting the other lightly in the gut. 

“Nothing,” Clay choked out a reply through the wheeze.

The pair had stayed in Florida because George fell in love with the place and couldn’t bear to leave. They chose a small apartment near the coast and they couldn’t be happier.

“It’s our home Clay,” George smiled as he leaned into his boyfriend, Clays arms snaked around his waist. 

“It sure is,” Clay replied snuggling his head into the crook of the smaller’s neck. Subconsciously the pair started to slowly rock back and forth as they stared hopefully into the empty room.  
•••••  
Later that night, they ordered Chinese for dinner that night (A: because they are broke B: because they had nothing to cook). The situation was sad but the two couldn’t be happier.

Both men sat crisscrossed facing each other as they ate their meal on the only furniture they had. A mattress. The house was empty only lit up by the pairs giggles.

“Who the hell doesn’t like pizza,” Clay retorted. He decided this was the best time to bring out his boyfriends biggest flaw. 

“I don’t,” George repeated pointing at himself. 

“I don’t hear anyone talking,” Clay said looking around as if he didn’t see George. 

“Fuck you,”

“Did someone say something?” Clay joked. George huffed as he set down his trash.

“I dare you to do that again,” George challenged.

“I don’t hear anyone talking,” Clay replied putting his hand to cup his own ear.

George straight up tackled him to the bottom of the mattress. The pair let out a light hearted giggled as George started to tickle his boyfriends sides. Although Clay didn’t have as big of a reaction as George did he still clenched up and wheezed softly. 

“Stop ittttt,” Clay drew out grinning swatting his boyfriends hands away. 

“Then stop ignoring me!” George laughed lightly over his boyfriend.

“Fineeee,” Clay responded wholeheartedly as George shifted off Clays lap.

Clay set down his trash as he sat up. They grinned wildly, basking in each other’s presence. 

“Come here,” he started opening his arms. George nodded shifting into his boyfriends lap. He snuggled deep into the welcoming embrace as the pair slowly leaned down, falling into the comfortable new mattress. Clay pulled away for a second to turn off the astray lamp, earning a groan from the smaller as he hugged the blondes waist tighter. George was laying on his stomach on top of Clay. Clay would have laughed if he wasn’t so out of it.

Clay gazed into the empty room slowly filling with darkness. Nothing was there except the two of them in that moment. 

“I love you so much,” Clay whispered softly petting the brown hair tangling it between his two fingers. George let out a sound of approval as he clenched Clays sweatshirt tighter. The wariness of the day had finally caught up to them and they realized just how tired they were.

“I love you more,” George mumbled into Clay’s chest, their legs tangling together. 

“Nuh uh,” Clay replied tiredly bringing his lover closer as their breathing fell into unison. Their argument faded as the two were pulled into the welcoming darkness of sleep.   
•••••  
The next morning George was the first to stir awake feeling warm. Clays arms where securely placed on the small of his back, riding the shirt up just a bit. George shifted himself further into the welcoming embrace letting his breath fall on Clays neck. He almost fell back asleep when he heard soft rustling coming from the door. 

“Awe they are so cute,” a muffled whisper intruded George’s ears. 

“You’ve literally said that every single time they do something,” another voice came from the door. 

“I know but I can’t get over it,” the others voice stated sounding vaguely familiar to Nicks. George started to stir into consciousness groaning softly. He didn’t want to leave yet. 

The soft voices seemed to get louder and must have woken Clay because soft circles started to rub on George’s back. George sighed as he started to untangle himself from his partner. Groans of protest erupted from Clays mouth as he lazily tried to pull George back down. George smiled as rubbed his eyes pressing a small kiss upon his lovers head. He jumped back when he turned to the doorframe. George thought he was only imagining the two voices.

“Jesus Christ how long have you two been here?” George asked his eyes immediately widening. His gaze fell onto Nick and Karl grinning back at him. 

“About a half an hour,” Nick replied smirking.

“Yeah you said you would be ready for us to come at 11 to help you guys unpack,” Karl added as George checked his phone. It was almost noon. 

“Shit sorry, just a really long day I guess,” George said stretching his arms above his head yawning. He yelped in surprised as arms pulled him back down. 

“Clay come on we need to get up,” George giggled poking his boyfriend lovingly. 

“Mmmm don’t wanna,” Clay groaned not releasing the grip on George’s waist. 

“I’ve never seen Clay whine before,” Nick blurted out suppressing a laugh as Karl lightly shoved him. 

“What the hell?” Clay asked as he became unwillingly aware that they were not alone. He shot up as he pushed George off of him almost like he did something wrong, which earned a harsh glare followed by a huge grin from the smaller. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Nick said smugly as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Ugh I want to go back to bed,” Clay groaned falling dramatically back into the mattress. 

“More people are going to be here soon so I suggest you don’t,” George replied poking his boyfriends sides. 

“You’re not the boss of me,” he muttered in reply.

“At least I’m not acting like a child,” 

“Fuck you pipsqueak,” 

“Right back at ya tall man,” George grinned playfully as he left the bed. 

Karl and Nick observed the interaction with big smiles. They always enjoyed their friends banters. Clays gaze shot to Nick.

“How did you even get in here?” Clay asked shifting his gaze to the pair.

“You gave me a key remember, cus you and George love meee,” he made kissy faces.

“And you didn’t think that if we didn’t answer the door that we might be asleep?” Clay asked instantly regretting every giving Nick a key. 

“Well yeah and I didn’t care,” Nick rotared. 

“You are such an idiot I swear,” Clay glared playfully. 

“A lovable one,” Nick added.   
•••••

As their day started people flowed in and out of the apartment helping unpack anything they could. It was one of the most memorable days for George just because of the sheer amount of happiness swelling from inside him. 

~End of Flashback~

George smiled fondly at the memory as he sat on the same mattress in the same room in the same apartment. Over the couple of years the pair has lived in the apartment they grew impossibly closer. They never wanted to leave each other’s sides. They were two parts to a whole. Two missing puzzle pieces to the same puzzle. 

George smiled at the ceiling the more he thought about Clay. 

“Good morning love,” Clay yawned leaning on his hand to peer over at George. George stiffened a little started at the sudden intrusion to his thoughts. 

“Good morning,” George replied sweetly facing the other, “Happy anniversary,” he added. Today marks the day they first kissed on the beach five years ago. Although it wasn’t when they officially became partners the pair still marked it as such. 

“Happy anniversary,” Clay grinned bringing in the brunette for a hug. A comfortable silence pooled over them.  
•••••  
“We should wear these,” George contemplated out loud shoving matching T-shirt’s at the blonde. Since they were going to be spending the whole day together, going on small dates, they wanted to match. 

“Tacky,” Clay replied nonchalantly as he scrolled through his phone.

“Wow that hurt,” George pouted.

“I’m sure it did Georgie,” Clay replied standing up and kissing the other on the cheek before leaving. 

“Prick,” George huffed before returning his gaze to the closet. As soon as the door shut a wave of stress pooled over him. George’s pent up anxiety started to spill over the top. The reason he was so stressed as today was the day he was going to propose. He had the ring and everything and hadn’t told anyone about it. 

George knew almost 100 percent that Clay loved him but he didn’t know if Clay was fully ready for the commitment. George knew he had to take the leap or else he would regret it.

George sighed thoughtfully as he twisted the box in his hands. When he finally got up he placed the tiny box into his pants before pulling on a blue tie-dyed T-shirt. He pulled the matching green one from the bed and headed down the stairs. 

The smell of eggs wafted into the hall as George walked out of the room. George smiled as he turned into the kitchen. Clay hummed and danced a little not noticing the brunette, who was leaning against the doorframe. George giggled and Clay turned to him.

“Jesus how long where you there,” Clay jumped making eye contact with George.

“Long enough,” he laughed kissing his boyfriend on his cheek, “put a shirt on you heathen,” George added placing the shirt in his chest.

“What if I don’t want too?” Clay asked inching towards his boyfriend. 

“Stop it,” George joked as he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh George~” Clay cooed lowly inching towards his lover further. 

“Stop it,” George responded just above a whisper getting ever so slightly flustered. 

George’s back hit the end of a counter with a thud as Clay place his hands on either side of the brunette. He leaned down to kiss the smaller slowly. George’s hand trailed up his chest before he longingly pulled away.

“I love you and all but we are going to be late. You still need to shower,” George said plugging his nose playfully.

“I bet you’d want to join me,” Clay replied close to his ear. George’s eyes widened as a dark crimson dusted over his cheeks. A soft shiver rode up his spine.

“Fuck off,” he muttered, which caused Clay to wheeze loudly. 

“Awe George I’m very hurt,” he replied covering his heart before tuning away.

George huffed and plated his food before digging into it.   
•••••  
“I look so stupid,” Clay started looking down at his shirt. Like he said before it was tacky.

“No you don’t you look very handsome,” George replied hitting his chest lightly. 

They grinned together before leaving the apartment. They were met with the familiar gust of warm air hitting their skin. 

The pair strolled down the well known streets pointing at certain places to recall past memories. Giggling at a few blushing at the others. They made it to the park that they went to on their first official date, the oh so familiar college campus, and the spot they first ran into each other. 

~~~~  
Slamming the dorm door, George sprinted out of the building. He ran as fast as he could to the computer science and engineering building. Stuck in the trance of trying to get to class on time he bumped, no more like ran over, into a taller man. He crashed to the ground. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry,” The man spoke gingerly holding out a hand to help him out.

“No I’m sorry I should have been paying attention to where I was going,” George giggled, looking the man in the eye. His eyes were the weirdest thing to George. It fascinated him. George knew they were green but they looked piss yellow. Even with the harsh color George didn’t feel threatened. There was a hidden kindness that made his heart flutter. Hesitantly George took the warm hand and pulled himself to his feet.

“Just look where you’re going next time,” the mystery blonde man smirked, grinning ear to ear, “See you around,” the man waved and with that he was gone.  
~~~~

George held onto that memory closely. They went into the coffee shop that the pair spent so many sleepless nights at.

~~~~  
George walked behind the counter once again and looked at the new costumer. He was met with piss yellow eyes and fluffy blond hair.

“Hi Georgie,” he smirked taking a seat in front of the counter, “I didn’t know you worked here,” he finished.

“I just started,” George replied, “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll just have a tall black coffee,” he stated resting his head in his palm straining mindlessly at the boy who was making him coffee. George concentrated hard not wanting mess the order up.

“Here you go,” he finished handing the tall man his coffee.

“Thank you,” he hummed taking a sip. As George looked up and gave him a smile. George brought his chair and sat parallel to the other, resting his hand in his palm starting back tiredly at Clay. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart but neither of them backed away.

“Clay I’m bored,” George said just above a whisper, looking Clay dead in the eye. He leaned deeper into his hand.

“We have to change that then,” Clay replied inching closer whispering lowly.

“Like how?” George breathed out. Clay pulled away taking George’s hand and leading him to the center of the shop.

“Let’s dance,” he smiled innocently peering at George.

“I am not much of a dancer Clay,” George giggled in response, as he took the others hand.

“Just follow my lead,” he smirked grabbing both of George’s hands in his own and started sway to the music.

“You are so stupid,” George smiled lovingly at the taller.

“I know I am,” Clay replied with a goofy grin plastered across his face.  
He let go of one of George’s hands to spin him around. George giggled reattaching his hands to the other’s. They swayed for a bit until Clay pulled one of his hands away and draped it around George’s waist. Sparks of electricity radiated from the space for George. A warm pool rose in his stomach as he looked away a dark red dusting his cheeks, “he is just a friend doing friendly things nothing more,” George thought. With this George put his hand on Clays shoulder as they continued to sway to the faint music of the shop. Silence pooled over them as they stared deeply into each others eyes. The silence wasn’t awkward if anything it was welcoming.

Soon they bust out in laughter for no apparent reason. The pairs position didn’t change as they continued to sway with occasional twirls.

Once the song passed they broke away, both wanting to go back to the embrace.  
~~~~

George smiled fondly at the memory that felt like such a long time ago.

Soon the pair arrived at a run down restaurant. It didn’t look good but the pair had a sentimental attachment to it. It was the restaurant they went to religiously. They didn’t even go their for the food they went there to make fun of the people who went there. Dick move but it was a bonding experience I guess.

Clay pulled out George’s chair so he could sit in it and then pulled out his own. 

The night was filled with laughs and remembrance of the past.  
•••••

“Why did the dude sound like that?” George asked screaming out fits of laughter. 

“I have no idea Georgie,” Clay responded interlocking their hands swinging them slightly. This brought them to the final stop of the night. The beach.

They snuck into the college and to the small beach behind the dorms. This is where it all started. 

George let go of Clays hand and stood in the waves, the soft water licking his feet. The warm liquid seeped over his toes and warmed his legs. He dug his toes into the soft sand. Coarse particles coming in between his toes. He let the breeze flow through his hair. He closed his eyes tilting his head up to the sky. As he fiddled with the ring in his pocket he let the last amount of peace flow through him. It was time he just needed to wait for the perfect moment.

“George~” Clay cooed from behind snapping the brunette from his trance. George opened his eyes as he turned around slowly. He gasped. 

“Oh my god Clay,” he brought his hands up to his face as tears welled in his eyes. 

Clay was kneeled on one knee smiling goofily. His hands fiddling with a white box a golden band hiding within it. Clay gave a thoughtful smile before he started.

“You are my world, you are the sun to my moon, you are the other half of me. You make me want to become a better person everyday, a-and,” he paused as he wiped a tear making its way down his cheek as he stuttered, “I couldn’t imagine what my life would be without you George,” his voice cracked before he continued, “these past five years have been the best of my life. I want to make these five years- shit I don’t know how to say this-“ he sniffled, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you George. Will you marry me?” He beamed his eyes glossed over. 

By now tears streamed down the brunettes face as he frantically nodded tackling the other in a bear hug. Clay let out a surprised gasp as he willingly brought the smaller closer. Clay grabbed his lovers hand before slipping the ring on his finger. Once finished George cupped Clays face. George smiled as he leaned in catching the blondes lips. He softly pressed further into the kiss. Their lips moved in unison as George traced shapes on Clays cheek. As the kiss ended the pair pulled away.

“God Clay you ruined my moment,” George laughed staring at the other. 

“W-what do you mean?” Clay asked his eyes widening. George reached down to his pocket and brought out the small box. He opened it revealing the small white golden band. 

“Here give me you’re hand,” George smiled as he took the corse palm. He slid the ring on Clays hand before smiling. 

“You were going too?” Clay asked grinning as he stared at his hand. George nodded biting his lip as he smirked, “I love you so much,” he laughed capturing George’s lips once again.  
•••••  
The next day Clay and George were meant to meet up with Nick for lunch. Nick had no idea what happened the previous night and they were going to surprise him. Their plan being, they would wait until he noticed the rings.   
•••••

“Wassup bitches,” Nick yelled as the pair approached the booth hand in hand.

“Hey Nick,” George and Clay replied in sync. 

“So how was your anniversary?” Nick asked gazing at the pair. George subtly raised his hand and rested his head in the palm. 

“It was pretty good,” George replied trying his best to low key show the ring. Nicks eyes widened as his mouth fell agape once noticed the metal.

“No fucking way,” Nick beamed staring at the ring, “I wanna see,” he roughly took George’s hand from underneath him causing the brunette to fall. 

“Careful Nick you could break him,” Clay giggled as George sent him a harsh glare. 

“Oh my god my two best friends are getting married to each other,” his lip quivered with happiness, “where did you do it?” Nick asked shooting a glance at Clay. He dropped George’s hand letting it return. 

“At the beach behind the dorms we were at,” Clay smiled in reminiscence.

“Clay show him your hand,” George muttered bumping the younger.

“Oh shit yeah,” he paused bringing his hand out, “funny story we both were going to propose,” Clay laughed.

“Oh my god,” Nick shook his head smiling softly.

The night went on with light banter between the three. They mostly caught up with each other but Nick started to help them with a date for the wedding. 

“Nick?” Clay asked

“Yeah?” He hummed in response.

“Can you be my best man?” Nick frantically nodded.

“Of course!” He yelled giddily before his face dropped, “who’s going to be your best man George,” his face laced with concern.

“Oh I have an idea,” he grinned secretly. Nicks eye shot to Clay and he just shrugged in response. 

The night went on and the trio parted ways.  
•••••

One year later

“Shit,” George muttered readjusting the buttons of his blue floral Hawaiian shirt.

One year after getting engaged George and Clay decided to get married. Neither of them wanted a big wedding, so they decided to have it on the beach. They only invited their close friends and some of Clays family.

George was currently struggling to button up his shirt. Another detail was they chose to wear Hawaiian shirts instead of suits. They didn’t want to do that boring shit. 

George readjusted the flower behind his ear before hearing a yell from behind him.

“George it’s almost time to go,” a familiar British voice called. It was his “best” man. Although he called Tommy his best man, the guy barely did anything except provide moral support. Sometimes he was just another prick to deal with, but George wouldn’t have picked anyone else.

“Okay!” He called back giving one last glance to the mirror before leaving the changing room.   
•••••  
They met up with Toby along the way as they walked up to the beach. Waves slowly crashed on the shoreline as the salty air filled George’s nose. Tommy and Toby had left to go stand next to Nick and the others at the archway. George was stood behind the fence as he peered at his fiancé soon to be his husband. 

Beautiful wisps of golden hair was fondled by the wind. His shirt was open letting the breeze flow freely through the material. Green flowers were twisted into a crown that was placed atop his head. Clay was laughing at god knows what with Wilbur. His teeth forming into a giant smile. The charming type of smile that would make anyone melt. George glanced down at his feet as he waited for the cue.

Soft piano music started to fill the air as everyone stood up. Their gazes were glued to the center of the aisle. 

George shyly started to walk in step meeting Clays eyes. They widened as he looked George up and down. George giggled as he looked down at his feet.

George made his way to the arch and he gazed into Clays jade eyes.

“We are gathered here today to join Clay Wilson and George Davidson in marriage,” Wilbur started, “these two have been through hell and back with each other,”

The ceremony continued fast as they went to their vows.

“Clay will you please start your vows?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat unfolding a piece of paper, “I was a pretty shitty kid, kind of a asshole not going to lie, before we met, but when I met you I wanted to become a better person. You always bring out the best in me. You are my other half. You make me smile and laugh more than I knew possible. You are my everything,” Clay sniffled before continuing, “I love you with every ounce of my being. You are my world, my sun, my stars, my universe. I can’t imagine my life without you.” He finished looking up, wiping a tear from George’s face. He dropped his hand to cup Georges hand, slipping the thin band on top of hem the engagement one, “There is no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Fuck,” Wilbur said wiping a stray tear from his face, “George you may say your vows,” George smiled lovingly before he pulled out his paper.

“Shit I’m not the best with words, but here I go,” he paused, “I was in a very bad place when we first met. Moving to America was my last chance at escaping. I could have never guessed that I would end up finding the love of my life in a Math class of all places,” he giggled before continuing, “You complete me in ways I never knew possible. I truly found myself with you and I don’t know where I’d be without you. I love you in every way possible, to your stupid actions to your loving soul. You are my goofy dumbass and I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” He smiled taking out a thin band and slipping it on the blondes finger, “I am yours forever until time ends,” he smiled as he finished his sentence. 

“Okay thank you George, now Clay can you repeat after me. I, Clay Wilson, vow to take George Davidson in sickness and in health to be my lawfully wedded husband,” 

“I, Clay Wilson, vow to take George Davidson in sickness and in health to be my lawfully wedded husband,” he repeated grabbing his partners hands.

“I will take you just as you are and in every form you may ever be,” 

“I will take you just as you are and in every form you may ever be,” 

“I promise to tend to your weakness. I promise to reach for your hand when I am lost. I promise to show you, day in and day out, that you are my everything,” 

“I promise to tend to your weakness. I promise to reach for your hand when I am lost. I promise to show you, day in and day out, that you are my everything,” 

“On this day, I give you my heart,” 

“On this day, I give you my heart,” Clay turned to gaze at the brunette. 

“Now George repeat after me. I, George Davidson, vow to take Clay Wilson, in sickness and in health to be my lawfully wedded husband,” 

“I, George Davidson vow to take Clay Wilson, in sickness and in health to be my lawfully wedded husband,” George repeated smiling into his lovers eyes. 

“I will take you just as you are and in every form you may ever be,” 

“I will take you just as you are and in every form you may ever be,” 

“I promise to tend to your weakness. I promise to reach for your hand when I am lost. I promise to show you, day in and day out, that you are my everything,” 

“I promise to tend to your weakness. I promise to reach for your hand when I am lost. I promise to show you, day in and day out, that you are my everything,” 

“On this day, I give you my heart,” 

“On this day, I give you my heart,” the pair smiled lovingly at each other as their hands stayed connected. 

“By the power vested in me in the state of Florida, I pronounce you lawfully wedded partners in life. You may kiss your husband,” Wilbur finished rubbing the glossiness from his eyes.

Clay leaned down smiling like an idiot. He softly pressed his lips onto George’s and wrapped his arms around the small of George’s back pulling him in closer. George wrapped his arms around Clays neck. They separated and the people in the crowd cheered loudly. 

They left down the aisle hand in hand 

•••At the reception•••  
The newly wed couple walked into the dining hall hand in hand. George smiled as he waved at all of their friends, Clay doing so as well. 

The whole wedding took so much out of the couple and all they wanted to do was eat, so that’s exactly what they did. 

The hour was spent cracking jokes and comfortable laughter. The pair couldn’t have asked for a better reception. The table started to clear as people walked to the dance floor.

“Wanna dance my love?” Clay joked bowing his head, extending his hand. Although trying to hold it in, small pools of laughter erupted from his mouth. 

“I would love too,” George giggled curtsying as he took the callus hand. 

“Would everyone please exit the dance floor. The happy couple will now have their first dance together as partners in life,” 

The announcer boomed across the faintly glowing floor. Everyone’s gaze fell upon the couple. George nervously reached up to wrap his hand around Clays neck. 

“Don’t be shy, you’re doing great,” Clay whispered reassuringly. George nodded his head as he chewed the inside of his cheek. He really didn’t like it when people were watching him, something not unknown to Clay. Clay wanted to make his husband as comfortable as possible so he rubbed soothing circles on the smaller’s waist when he lowered his hands. 

The pair soon got lost in the moment as the song started to play. George recognized the song but he didn’t know where it was from. Then it dawned on him. It was the song all those years ago that the pair had goofily swayed too in the late morning hours at the coffee shop. 

“You remembered,” George whispered gazing into the piss yellow eyes.

“Of course I did,” Clay responded. 

George smiled wildly. Clay removed one of his hands from Georges waist as he connected it to the smaller’s hand. 

Clay giggled as he twirled the other slowly. Soon returning to their previous position. 

Just the two of us

We can make it if we try 

Just the two of us....... 

The song wrapped up and everyone clapped. A couple of sniffles as well. One of which was most definitely not Tommy. 

The group of friends and some of Clays family members joined the couple again on the dance floor. Many dumb songs were put on Clays playlist and he shamelessly danced to every single one of them. 

Soon enough their group of friends were talking mindlessly amongst themselves.

“Wanna get out of here?” Clay asked whispering into George ear.

“What about-“ he was sharply cut off by Clay pulling him out of the dining hall. George spilled out unwanted giggles as he follows his lover. 

They walked down to the beach, where they were married only hours before. They slipped off their sandals and let their feet scrunch in the sand. 

•••••  
It’s crazy how things work in life. How life gives you the just the right person at a time of crisis. This person ends up being the other half of you. The universe is weird like that. It’s crazy because it happened to both Clay and George. Although this is the end of their story right now, it doesn’t mean their story is done. They still have many years left ahead of them. Some might say this is only the beginning. 

George smiled at his husband as they interlocked hands. Both strolled carelessly into the sunset, nothing clouding their brains but their love for one another. 

“You’re my sun,” Clay gaze locked upon the smaller.

“You’re my moon,” George smiled meeting his husbands eyes. 

In moments like these you take account of every small detail, every hair out of place, every freckle, every small movement. 

It was them forever

This was right

It was perfect. 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. I’m not the best at ending stories but I hope this was good. Let me know if you guys liked it or have any feedback in the comments!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> I have a few ideas for my next DNF book
> 
> Royalty AU  
> Hunger Games AU  
> Lord of the Rings AU (I have a ton of funny ideas with this one)   
> Fantasy AU  
> Hogwarts AU
> 
> Please tell me which one you would most likely read in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Much love 
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
